


Черный хвост и белые крылья

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Кроссверная повесть-ориджинал про Тирр и одного вальтаара по имени Алекс ;) Авторство совместное с Alex Rataniel Nightrain, 21-28 февраля 2011г.





	Черный хвост и белые крылья

Тирр вылетела из чужого портала, перекувыркнулась в воздухе, не удержала равновесия и полетела вниз. Удирать куда лапы несут, не глядя прыгая в первую подвернувшуюся мировую щель - отнюдь не самое безопасное времяпрепровождение. С другой стороны, не так все плохо, ведь вообще могла где-то в космосе оказаться. Кошка как раз прикидывала, с какой высоты и как быстро она падает, оценивая перспективы и способы выживания по приземлению, когда на кого-то совершенно невежливо шмякнулась. Кто-то серокрылый такого сюрприза совершенно не ожидал. И не оценил.

У Алекса хватило благоразумия и здравомыслия не испепелять то, что имело совесть на него свалиться сверху. Однако же полет был прерван, и шипящий-царапающийся клубок полетел вниз, сопровождаемый изрядным потоком ругани вальтаара.

\- Убери когти, зараза!!! - маг изо всех сил пытался расправить крылья и хотя бы спланировать - смягчить, так сказать, свободное падение. Однако у мехового нечто явно были на это свои планы.

\- Сам зараза! - огрызнулась кошка. - Если я когти уберу, то свалюсь!

\- Хоть крылья дай расправить!

Кошка послушалась. Не то, чтобы от этого двадцать впивающихся в него когтей стали ощущаться менее болезненно, но Алекс смог начать планировать и достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы применить магию воздуха.

\- На дракона ты не похож, - задумчиво изрекла кошка. - Но с крыльями и летаешь, - она скосила глаза на прилипшее к морде светлое перышко. - Ишь ты, серебристенький. Я раньше только на серебристых драконов падала. А ты кто?

\- Маньяк в пальто, - буркнул маг.

Честно говоря, он усердно пытался НЕ думать о том, как они выглядят со стороны. Комок шерсти на его спине старался двигаться как можно меньше, чтобы не мешать и хотя бы не цепляться за крылья. Несмотря на все ухищрения, посадка мягкой не получилась, и Алексу с большой ворчащей кошкой пришлось прокувыркаться по траве.

\- И не обзывай меня комком шерсти! - оскалилась хвостатая, вскакивая на лапы и отряхиваясь.

\- А ты не читай мои мысли! - Алекс запоздало спохватился поставить ментальный блок, еще более запоздало удивившись тому факту, что свалившееся ему на голову хвостатое чудо вообще смогло уловить хотя бы текущие мыли вальтаара.

\- Ну, должна же я знать, в какой мир меня занесло, - парировала кошка. - Тьфу! Терпеть не могу магические миры!

\- А я не люблю обычные, - тихо ответил маг, поежившись: неприятные воспоминания, что и говорить. - По-крайней мере, в этом нас не отправят в клетку, как нечто страшное и непонятное. И не будут ставить опыты.

Кошка выгнула хвост странной загогулиной.

\- Не поверишь, иные маги - те еще любители клеток и опытов. А из магической клетки сбежать не в пример сложнее, чем из обычной.

Алекс почувствовал, что и у кошки есть личные и отнюдь не приятные воспоминания про клетки и эксперименты. Он поднялся и отряхнул куртку. Зверь перед ним напоминал пантеру, однако наличие третьего глаза смущало и сбивало с толку. И зверь не был врагом - Алекс ощущал это.

\- Алекс, - представился маг.

\- Тирр, - муркнула хвостатая. - Извини, что оцарапала. Но уж больно не люблю разбиваться - очень неприятный способ умереть.

\- Ерунда, просто царапины, - отмахнулся Алекс.

\- Могу помочь залечить.

\- Да я уж как-нибудь и сам справлюсь.

Или Алексу показалось, или кошка хмыкнула. А кошки вообще умеют хмыкать?

\- Ой! Извини, - кошка прижала уши, настороженно покосившись в ту сторону, откуда они только что прилетели. - Кажется, я притащила за собой "хвост".

\- А я надеялся тихо-мирно отдохнуть, - вздохнул маг, ставя перед собой и Тирр парочку энергетических щитов и один воздушный с ловушкой. Незаконченные заклинания наготове повисли в воздухе. Он не знал, что там за "хвост", однако его интуиция вопила благим матом, что там ничего хорошего.

\- Что за хвост? - полюбопытствовал Алекс, скрывая крылья. Теперь он выглядел обычным человеком, и оставалось только надеяться, что боевую ипостась применять не придется.

Тирр покосилась на щиты с ловушками - настолько в упор, что Алекс осознал, что она видит их так же ясно, как если бы они были нарисованы разноцветными фейерверками прямо в воздухе. Он понадеялся, что кошкина погоня не настолько глазаста.

\- Маги-маньяки-ведьмаки на хорошо вооруженном летучем транспорте, способном на короткие космические перелеты, - ответила кошка, продолжая задумчиво рассматривать магические произведения Алекса. - Ну, на своих сканерах твои художества они точно заметят, - наконец-то пришла к выводу кошка. - Другой вопрос, сразу ли сюда полетят или предпочтут сначала осмотреться. А у вас очевидных нелюдей много?

\- Да пусть замечают, - махнул рукой маг, пытаясь сообразить, во что он дэнар побери, опять вляпался. - Что-нибудь все равно пригодится.

Он закрыл глаза и некоторое время стоял молча, пытаясь собственноручно просканировать пространство. Особо сильная опасность почему-то ощущалась в двух точках: там, куда столь пристально смотрела пантера, и в нескольких десятках метров за его спиной. Причем источники опасностей были такими же разными, как огонь и вода. Алекс глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза, на какое-то мгновение его радужки сверкнули серебром, но вальтаар смог взять себя в руки. Когда за тобой идет охота - поневоле станешь нервным.

\- Ну-ну, - кошка изогнула хвост скептической загогулиной. - И удар ядерной боеголовки в случае чего своими щитами прикрыть сможешь? А то я - нет.

\- У нас, мягко говоря, проблемы, - перебил ее Алекс.

\- Угу, вижу, - кошка на пару секунд прикрыла глаза. - Вторая опасность какая-то местная. Или, по крайней мере, мне лично не знакомая. Ты случайно не знаешь, кто тут имеет обыкновение подкрадываться к тебе сзади с самыми недружественными намерениями?

\- Внесу маленькую поправку - это не мой мир. И что за тварюшка хочет разбогатеть за счет моей шкурки, я понятия не имею. Так что предлагаю свалить отсюда и побыстрее.

\- О? Не твой - значит, не жалко, - обрадовалась кошка.

Слова "ядерная боеголовка" подействовали серьезно. Одну-то его щит выдержит без проблем, а если их будет две? Да и мир ведь может пострадать ни за что. Алекс чувствовал, как мир тихонько ворчит.

\- Если не мой - это не значит, что его не жалко! - резко ответил маг.

\- Тогда повторяю, если мир не твой, ты знаешь, здесь есть нелюди или нет? А то если здесь только люди живут - можно смело валить куда подальше, бросив моих преследователей в этом мире. Ничего плохого они тут никому не сделают. Или ты сам не в курсе - только сюда зашел?

Парень покосился на место скорейшего вероятного появления врага, причем по ощущениям появится он быстрее, чем загадочный "хвост". Шрамы на груди неприятно заныли, напоминая о прошлом.

\- Нелюди тут есть, и они мирно соседствуют с людьми... - начал Алекс, но неожиданно замолчал. - Как ты относишься к телепортации? - внезапно резко спросил он.

\- Вполне положительно, - быстро ответила кошка.

\- Отлично! - над правым плечом вальтаара протрещало нечто похожее на электрический разряд высокой мощности, когда он положил руку на спину кошки и закрыл глаза.

Печать переноса полыхнула и тут же погасла. Куда угодно, но подальше, чтобы увести опасность от ближайшей деревни.

Тирр встряхнулась, отряхивая со шкурки остатки посторонней магии - словно в муравейник вступила, вроде муравьишки и милые, и не кусачие, а все равно удовольствие среднее. Кошка быстро огляделась и просканировала окружающее пространство. Лесная полянка, вокруг совершенно глухая и первозданно дикая чащоба, ни одного поселения в радиусе десятков километров. Вот же гуманист сильванов, об аборигенах заботится!

Тирр быстро нащупала только что покинутое ими место. Надо же - недалеко, а ей показалось, что они гораздо дальше прыгнули. Тирр проверила состояние преследователей. Ее "хвост" колебался в выборе направления, то ли потеряв их после прыжка, то ли так и не придя к решению, преследовать им кошку или заняться изучением мира. А злыдни Алекса среагировали на их перемещение, как магнитная стрелка компаса на внезапно сбежавший южный полюс - быстро перестроились и снова нацелились на кошку с вальтааром.

Шрамы снова кольнули, вызывая ледяную догадку о преследователях.По спине пробежал холодок. Близко, слишком близко. А если... Нет, этот мир его не отпустит, пока он не выполнит его желание. "Тоже мне, нашли джинна" - скрепя сердце подумал Алекс. Внутри колыхнулась безумная идея, и маг на секунду задумался, как бы поделикатнее отвесить Тирр пинок в другой мир.

Только вальтаар прицелился незаметно подвести под кошку печать переноса, как та резким стремительным и совершенно неожиданным прыжком шмыгнула в несколько минут назад закрывшийся портал, из которого они вышли. При этом Алекс вообще не заметил факта открытия портала, но, тем не менее, кошка в нем исчезла.

Алекс заковыристо выругался. Он даже и не знал - радоваться факту, что кошка сбежала, или нет. Однако времени у него на раздумья не оказалось. Воздух метрах в десяти от него задрожал, на поляну ступили тяжелые конские копыта. Боль в шрамах резанула с новой силой. Всадник в тяжелом балахоне поудобнее перехватил меч, во тьме большого капюшона сверкнули алым глаза, заставив Алекса вздрогнуть. Мысль о бегстве подло дезертировала куда-то вглубь желудка, вальтаару осталось лишь сжать зубы и достать меч. Рукоять в железной хватке, а затем и лезвие появлялись, словно на проявляемой фотопленке. Частичная боевая форма вальтаара усилила мировосприятие, однако против Рыцарей Смерти это мало помогало. Всадник пришпорил лошадь. Маг вообще удивлялся, как можно пришпорить массивный полусгнивший труп животного, но ответ ему никто давать, естественно, не собирался.

"А у меня лошади нет", - запоздало сообразил Алекс, уходя в сторону прыжком.

Несмотря на всю кажущуюся массивность, движения Всадника были стремительными. Маг едва успевал блокировать атаки, практически не имея возможности пользоваться магией. Удар. Клинки скрестились, противно проскрежетав что-то своим обладателям. Вальтаар выщерил клыки и зарычал. Где-то в глубине капюшона противника коротко хохотнуло.

\- Думал уйти? - голос Рыцаря Смерти был настолько ледяным, что по позвоночнику снова пробежала дрожь. Неприятный скрипучий голос Смерти.

\- Мечтал! - ответил маг, отбивая очередной удар. Ранки от когтей кошки болели так, словно она снова там висела. Краем глаза Алекс заметил, как в паре шагов от него воздух снова задрожал, выпуская второго Всадника.

"Влип!" - понял вальтаар, перекатываясь назад.

\- Живым не дамся! - завопил он, проклиная свою очередную самоубийственную идею.

Перехватив рукоять обеими руками, маг изо всех сил всадил меч глубоко в землю, мысленно рисуя вокруг себя Печать Жизни. Это был верный способ уничтожить оживших мертвецов, и столь же верный способ загнать себя в больничную койку эдак на недельку.

"Алекс, ты идиот!" - подумал вальтаар и выдохнул заклинание, любуясь рождаемыми Печатью багровыми всполохами. "Красиво!"

 

Смывшись от Алекса, Тирр выскочила на пригорок, с которого они совсем недавно сбежали - с полдюжины неприятных типов на лошадях весьма недружественно покосились на кошку, но не проявили к ней никакого заметного интереса. Понятненько, значит, их целью был Алекс. Крайний из всадников лениво запустил в кошку чем-то, одновременно напоминающим кинжал и сгусток темной, отдающей неживым энергии. Кошка увернулась, отскочив на безопасное расстояние, кинжал впился в землю, разом уничтожив все живое в радиусе доброго метра.

Тирр поежилась. Пренеприятнейшее оружие. Даже хуже обычных мечей, которые кошка больше всего не любила.

Первый из всадников начал колдовать портал, через несколько секунд к нему присоединился второй, потом третий, потом остальные. Понять, куда они направляются, особого труда не составляло - Тирр почти сразу почувствовала, что первый портал открылся на той полянке, откуда она только что сбежала.

Разом осознав, необходимость что-то с этим сделать, и полное отсутствие каких-либо достойных идей, кошка сиганула между вторым и третьим всадниками, слегка сбивая координационные настройки еще не сформировавшихся порталов. За свою самодеятельность получила мечом по лапе - хорошо еще, почти увернулась, а то целился злыдень в бок.

Зашипев, Тирр перекатилась по траве. Рана была нехорошей, а там еще эти два назгула-переростка к Алексу поскакали. Тирр решила одним махом догнать обоих зайцев, переходя в энергетическое состояние и вытягивая при этом из тела всю непонятную пакость, что занес вместе с собой меч. Черная тушка безвольно осела на землю, энергетический призрак покосился на оставляемое бесхозным тело - сама рана пустяковая, лишь бы ее иномирные преследователи до тушки раньше нее не добрались. В энергетическом состоянии справиться с занесенной мечом заразой для кошки не составило особого труда. Покончив с этим, она призраком сиганула в портал.

На той стороне события были в самом разгаре. Что особо печально - в магическом разгаре, с которым разбираться было слишком сложно и особо некогда. Тирр по-быстрому подкинула дополнительной энергии в непонятное, но явно большое, сложное и энергозатратное заклинание Алекса и смылась от него подальше в кусты - чтобы ее саму ненароком не зацепило.

Вальтаар только и успел заметить, что на полянке резко стало тесновато. Дополнительная кавалерия в виде еще четырех Всадников и то ли энергетической копии, то ли истинной формы уже знакомой ему кошки. Мертвые лошади испуганно заржали и встали на дыбы, норовя сбросить своих наездников. По всей поляне блуждали кровавого цвета молнии, испепеляя подвернувшихся Рыцарей Смерти, однако ничему живому вреда не причиняли – ни комару, ни травинке.

В его силу влилась чья-то еще. Хотя, в принципе, даже и думать не надо было, чья именно. Алекс выдохнул замыкающее слово и едва успел уклониться от ржавого лезвия меча.

Оглянувшись на поляну, Тирр с прискорбием обнаружила, что первая половина ее стараний пошла насмарку. Сбить координаты порталов последних четырех всадников ей не удалось. Хотя, стоп. Там он исчезли раньше нее, а тут появились на пару секунд позже. Значит, все-таки сработало. Но эти злыдни слишком быстро выяснили местоположение Алекса и создали новые порталы.

Не выпуская из рук свой собственный меч, маг вплел в уже готовую Печать еще одно дополнение, не дающее Рыцарям потом снова воскреснуть. Они могли запомнить сущность Тирр и потом охотиться и на нее тоже. Алекс не мог этого допустить. Поляну тряхнуло, и вспыхнул белый огонь. "Армагеддон вальтаарского значения" - так называли это светопреставление его друзья. Сгустки пламени пронизывали все вокруг, ослепляя и обжигая. Маг отпустил, наконец, рукоять и упал на землю, закрыв голову руками. Все же подобные заклинания слишком болезненны.

Колоссальным выбросом энергии Тирр отнесло чуть ли не на другую половину леса. Но зато она ухитрилась вполне успешно подпитаться от дармовой силы и поспешила обратно на полянку, на которой обнаружился бессознательный Алекс и полное отсутствие злыдней на лошадях. Правда, Тирр не была уверена, что они избавились от них навсегда. Или что там, откуда пришли эти шестеро, не притаились еще такие же, в количестве и ассортименте. Сунувшись к порталу с целью забрать свою тушку, Тирр выяснила, что на той стороне уже приземлился транспорт техномагов.

"Вот мит перез гхыров" - мысленно выругалась она.

Лежащий лицом вниз Алекс пошевелился и с едва слышным стоном (а может и неслышным, в призрачном состоянии Тирр очень плохо разделяла энергетические и обычные способы восприятия) попытался встать. Со второй попытки у него получилось сесть. Тирр критически изучила весьма неважно выглядевшего вальтаара. Эх, была бы она в своем теле... Наделала бы глупостей. В призрачном состоянии она гораздо лучше видела всю сложность и многогранность энергетической структуры Алекса - такого попробуй напрямую лечить - как бы хуже не сделать. Хотя, можно было бы вот тут или вот так... Неважно, сама себя прервала Тирр. Нельзя надолго оставлять свою тушку в лапах этих исследователей. Призрак кошки приблизился к Алексу.

"Извини, малыш, спасибо за все, но мне пора идти сдаваться в плен"

Тирр намеревалась улизнуть к щели от портала, но была самым невежливым образом поймана за хвост.

\- Стоять, - Алекс так и не встал, даже глаз не открыл, голос звучал едва слышно и глухо, но за энергетический хвост вальтаар держался цепко.

Тирр искренне возмутилась такому нахальству, но отбивать собственный хвост у едва удерживающегося в сидячем положении вальтаара было как-то неудобно.

"Отпусти. Я не могу надолго выходить из тела. К тому же мои преследователи до него уже добрались, а это чревато осложнениями."

\- Вместе пойдем.

"Куда? Ты даже встать не можешь."

"Ха!", Алекс нашарил меч и, опираясь на него и пошатываясь, с трудом, но таки поднялся на ноги.

"И к чему такой героизм?", не скрывая скептицизма, поинтересовалась кошка.

"Они тебя куда-то утащат и потом - поминай, как звали. Искать умаешься. А так я в плену быстренько отосплюсь, приду в себя и всем им там наваляю", Алекс даже не заметил, как перешел на мысленный диалог, не тратя силы на произнесение слов вслух.

"Гениальный план", проворчала кошка, "Ты еще скажи, что в таком состоянии новый портал наколдуешь."

"А легко!"

Тирр только хмыкнула и юркнула в межпространственную щель, утаскивая упрямца за собой. Обычно в призрачном состоянии у нее этот фокус не выходил, но в основном из-за того, что живые существа не могли толком зацепиться за призрачную кошку. А поскольку с последним у Алекса никаких проблем не возникло, то и в кошачий переход он вписался вполне успешно.

 

Алекс осторожно открыл глаза. В ушах стоял непонятный шум - то ли голова гудела, то ли непонятное летательное средство. Поспать магу так и не удалось, поэтому на восстановление сил не стоило рассчитывать. Судя по ощущениям окружающего пространства, захватчиков было человек семь-восемь. Нет, не человек. С такими Алекс еще не сталкивался. Энергетическая сущность Тирр тоже была рядом, как и ее физическое тело. Вот только странные клетки были разными. Дурацкие клетки. Вальтаар всем своим существом ощущал нехватку магии в воздухе. Клетка блокировала ее доступ, и это было препаршиво.

\- Забыл сказать, - едва слышно прошептал Алекс, прекрасно зная, что кошка его услышит. - Я не малыш!

 

Станис задумчиво изучал результаты первого сканирования отловленных объектов. Показатели кошки ему предсказуемо не нравились, но в этом не было ничего нового. Он чуть ли не с отвращением покосился на черную морду, которая даже в бессознательном (он очень на это надеялся!) состоянии, казалось, буквально излучала коварное ехидство. Станис с наслаждением провел бы на ней испытания способов убиения, но, к сожалению, не в этом состоял его приказ. Это чернохвостая тварь сбегала от него уже дважды! И до этого еще три раза от его предшественника. В том, что это один и тот же повышенно зловредный зверь, а не просто родственные твари, Станис был абсолютно уверен. И он должен был выяснить, как раз за разом ей это удается и, наконец, не дать сбежать из лап Центра! Станис перевел взгляд на второй монитор - кто бы сомневался. Трехглазая черная тварь никогда не путешествовала в сопровождении нормальных людей. И даже если ее спутник внешне казался человеком, на деле он оказался еще одной мерзкой нелюдью. Станис недобро улыбнулся. А вот тут ему не связывали руки никакие приказы – он может полностью действовать на свое усмотрение.

Станис посмотрел на лежащего на полу человека, затем снова на показатели, которые, мягко говоря, были очень и очень странными. Согласно результатам, ДНК пойманного постоянно менялась, делаясь схожей то с ДНК человека, то какого-то животного. Замедленное сердцебиение, словно он сам мог его регулировать. Среди всего прочего вес. Ну не может существо такого размера так мало весить. Он же не птица, верно? Станис хмыкнул и решил подойти к клетке поближе. Когда еще увидишь подобное. Человек внутри приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на него. Затем лучезарно улыбнулся, обнажив клыки. Станис чертыхнулся.

 

Алекс заметил легкое замешательство в поведении одного из врагов, явно наблюдавшего за ним. Человек некоторое время помедлил, разглядывая показатели многочисленных мониторов, затем встал и подошел к клетке.

\- Я не зверек в зоопарке, ты в курсе? - мирно полюбопытствовал маг. Способность мигом учить все иностранные языки, руководствуясь мыслями "туземцев", как всегда пригодилась.

Тирр приоткрыла один глаз. Поддаваться на провокацию и парировать его "Я не малыш" она не стала. Вслух она отвечать не хотела, ибо Станис и компашка пребывали в наивной уверенности, что она - зверь, и кошка пока не спешила их в этом разубеждать. К сожалению, телепатию засекать техномаги тоже научились относительно недавно. Это ей еще повезло, что она успела в тело юркнуть до того, как они свои анти-магические щиты включили, которые попутно с магией прекрасно перебивали и значительную часть энергетических сигналов, создавая нешуточные помехи.

Пока Тирр прикидывала, какой бы очередной пакостью порадовать Станиса, Алекс решил его позлить. Станис оказался удручающе предсказуем и с раздражением врубил электроразряд. Тирр едва мысленно поморщилась. Ничему-то его прошлые ошибки не учат.

Блокировать электрический разряд в принципе было плевым делом, но не в нынешнем состоянии Алекса. Куда проще сейчас было впитать удар, а потом направить его обратно. Больно, зато не так обидно будет. Вальтаар вздохнул и, открыв уже оба глаза, в упор посмотрел на техно-садисто-мага.

\- Щекотки не боюсь, - абсолютно серьезно заявил Алекс, слегка привставая. - Думаешь, ты сильный, когда бьешь лежачего? А если я сдачи дам?

Магией он пользоваться не мог, но вполне мог использовать силу противника против него самого, что и сделал. Электрический разряд разровнялся, словно небольшое полотно, и шарахнул сквозь клетку, снося врага к противоположной стене. Небольшой показатель того, что шутки шутить вальтаар не намерен.

Тирр залюбовалась изумленной подкопченной мордой Станиса. Помимо морального удовлетворения, из выходки Алекса кошка извлекла еще одну пользу - в момент пробивания анти-магического поля поглощенным зарядом оно на какую-то долю секунды ослабло. Но для Тирр этого было более чем достаточно. Одно небольшое вмешательство плюс остаточный разряд от Алексового выброса, впитавшийся в приборную панель - и та весело замигала огоньками и завыла тревожной сиреной. Транспорт накренился и начал входить в пике.

В технике Тирр практически ничего не смыслила, зато замечательно умела и любила ее ломать.

\- Проклятая тварь! - ругнулся Станис, быстро отдавая приказы своим подчиненным, бросившимся исправлять поломку, пока не стало слишком поздно.

"Да я даже хвостом не пошевелила!", мысленно возмутилась кошка, мысленно же хитро улыбаясь. Уйти из мира Станиса, не взорвав за собой хотя бы одну из их лабораторий, кошка считала ниже своего достоинства.

"Валить надо отсюда" - мысленный вопль Алекса пробился даже сквозь барьеры.

"Как, интересно мне знать" - кошка состряпала крайне скептическую морду, встопорщив усы и для полноты картины прищурив третий глаз.

Маг поморщился и попросил ее больше так не делать, ибо выглядит страшно. Кошка насторожилась, но решила, что с данной проблемой она попытается разобраться как-нибудь потом, в более спокойной обстановке.

"Они думают, что, заблокировав магию, помешают ее использованию?" - фыркнул маг, наблюдая за тараканьими бегами по летательному аппарату в исполнении противников. "Нужно лишь внести коррективы в Печать Переноса. Они не смогут поднять проход. Ты все взяла? Ничего не забыла?"

"Ты идиот или как?" - искренне удивилась Тирр. Даже в ее понимании маги были не столь шибанутыми на голову.

"Бываю иногда" - лаконично ответил вальтаар.

"Или, по-твоему, я могла забыть хвост?"- не удержалась от подколки Тирр.

"Откуда я знаю, может, ты сувенир хочешь захватить в виде вон того милого молодого маньяка-садиста" - огрызнулся Алекс.

Предложение Алекса насчет юного маньяка-садиста Тирр понравилось. И когда Алекс уже открыл Печать Переноса, она захватила хвостом одного из ребят Станиса, утаскивая за собой в портал. Кошачьей инициативе не обрадовались ни Алекс, ни техномаг. Первому пришлось потратить чуть больше энергии, чем он рассчитывал. В нормальном состоянии он бы эту мелочь вообще не заметил, но не в данном случае. А техномаг сразу по прибытию выпустил по кошке и вальтаару всю обойму. Кошке в кои-то веки приспичило погеройствовать, и, прочитав намерения техномага, она красивой черной дугой прыгнула между ним и вальтаром.

\- Ну и какого гхыра?! - Алекс раздраженно посмотрел на тяжело плюхнувшуюся на камни кошку.

Между сводами пещеры металось эхо от шагов улепетывающего по одному из коридоров техномага.

\- Зачем я его с нами потащила? - тяжело дыша, уточнила кошка.

\- И это тоже, - нахмурился Алекс, присаживаясь рядом с Тирр. - Но прыгать зачем-то было? Я прекрасно переживу несколько несчастных пулек.

\- То-то я смотрю, царапинки от моих когтей на тебе так замечательно зажили, что во время драки с теми всадниками ни капли не мешали.

\- Может потом доругаемся, а?

\- Только лечить не надо, - предупредила Тирр. - Пули можешь достать? А лучше - телепортировать?

\- Сама смотри, - маг закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

Он быстро обнаружил металлические капельки в теле Тирр, спустя пару секунд они зависли над его ладонью, капая тягучей багровой кровью. Первой мыслью Алекса было запустить ими вслед убежавшему техномагу, но совесть не позволила. Парень отбросил пули в сторону. Капельки тяжело звякнули о камни. Торопливые шаги техномага едва доносились из глубин бокового коридора. Тем лучше. Вальтаар, плюнув на все свои правила безопасности, а их было аж целых два, поставил поперек входа в коридор мощный сдерживающий щит. Затем осторожно поднял Тирр, напрочь игнорируя ее протесты, и отнес в угол пещеры, где находилась довольно мягкая травяная лежанка и одеяло. Его собственная кровать. Затем с тяжелым вздохом растянулся прямо на полу. Камни приятно холодили ноющую спину и дарили умиротворение. По позвоночнику словно легонько провели рукой, снимая боль. Алекс улыбнулся. Земля...

\- Спасибо, - одними губами прошептал он.

Тирр приоткрыла один глаз. Вальтаар то ли спал, то ли прикидывался спящим - кошка так и не смогла определить, что само по себе было крайне нетипичным. Поколебавшись, Тирр решила-таки проверить обе версии опытным путем. Беззвучно встав на лапы, она попыталась подкрасться к закрывавшему коридор щиту - с целью изучить, взломать и просочиться.

\- Ну, и куда тебя понесло? - сонно поинтересовался Алекс.

\- Фрррррр!!! - возмутилась кошка, мысленно закончив гневную тираду.

\- От таких же ушастых слышу, - не открывая глаз и не даже не поворачиваясь, парировал Алекс.

Тирр вздохнула, подошла к парню и решительно уселась на собственный хвост.

\- Чего от тебя хочет этот мир?

По крайней мере, внимания Алекса ей удалось добиться.

От удивления Алекс умудрился не то, что глаза открыть, а даже голову приподнять. Откуда это... эта... Откуда эта кошка могла знать о его связи с миром? Внутри тугим комочком скрутилось какое-то неприятное чувство. Тирр спасла его шкуру, но это не значило, что ей можно доверять. "Глупо, Алекс, а ты вообще помнишь, что такое доверие?". Маг опустил голову и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он. - Могу я спросить, как ты об этом узнала?

Кошка почесала кончиком хвоста за ухом. К счастью почти двухметровая длина кошачьего хвоста позволяла осуществить такой маневр, не вставая с со свернутого колечком начала хвоста. Выдавать все свои секреты первому встречному магу Тирр тоже не слишком спешила. Ну ладно, не первому, и не встречному, но все равно, нормально прочитать Алекса Тирр не могла, а вредная привычка доверять лишь тому, что видишь - она, действительно, вредная. Поэтому объяснять, с какого перепугу ее понесло проверять текущие информационно-целевые связи местного мира, кошка не стала. То, что не мир виноват в ее странном поведении на воздушном судне техномагов - она уже выяснила. Но виновниками этого с равной вероятностью могли быть либо техномаги (что очень странно, ибо раньше у них подобных технологий не наблюдалось), либо сам Алекс (что еще страннее, ибо Тирр в упор не могла понять, зачем ему такое могло понадобиться), либо какая-то зараза таки просочилась в нее с того кинжала всадников (что вообще-то не странно, но крайне неприятно, ибо Тирр была почти абсолютно уверена, что полностью ее ликвидировала).

\- Я случайно проверила информационно-целевые связи этого мира, - уклончиво ответила кошка. - И увидела, что он тобой интересуется. Вот лично тобой. Конкретно и напрямую. Связь типа "ожидание определенного действия".

\- Случайно? - Алекс скептически выгнул бровь.

\- Да, - огрызнулась кошка. - Знаешь ли, когда после попадания в новый мир тебя три раза за первый час пытаются убить - не вредно проверить, а не имеет ли что-то против тебя весь этот мир в целом.

\- И как, проверила?

\- Нет, не имеет. Но насчет своего "хвоста" посмотреть не успела. Вот отловлю сбежавшего мальчишку - на его примере и проверю. И вообще, я есть хочу!

\- Чтооо?

\- А чего ты хотел? Восстановление поврежденной плоти - очень энергозатратный процесс. Да и прыжки в призрачное состояние и обратно - тоже.

\- А если не поешь - в голодный обморок упадешь? - с надеждой уточнил вальтаар.

\- Нет, - буркнула Тирр, - тебя съем. Или того сбежавшего мальчишку.

\- Подавишься! - быстро ответил вальтаар и поднялся с земли.

\- Ну, не съем, так понадкусываю, - парировала Тирр, профилактически перетекая поближе к дальней стеночке.

Алекс какое-то время смотрел на щит у входа в пещеру. На потемневший воздух за ее пределами и на редкие капли начинающегося дождя. Затем посмотрел на пытающуюся закосить под закопченую стену Тирр.

\- Я тебя очень прошу, оставайся здесь! С моими преследователями временно покончено, с твоими нет. Я скоро вернусь.

Тирр очень скептически посмотрела на вальтаара. Ну и оптимист.

Алекс тряхнул головой, и через пару секунд серебристо-белый волк потрусил к выходу.

Чуть внепланово не плюхнувшись на хвост от удивления, Тирр проводила взглядом попершегося в дождь волка. Интересно, куда его понесло? Лишь когда вальтаар полностью скрылся с глаз, Тирр очень запоздало сообразила, что тот, похоже, пошел добывать для нее обед. Или ей таки померещилось? Мда. Кошка ощутила внезапный укол совести. С одной стороны, она ни капли не прибеднялась, и подкрепиться ей требовалось более чем срочно. С другой стороны, на лапах она пока стоит относительно твердо и даже еще не шатается. И вообще гораздо логичнее проводить кошку к добыче, чем сначала искать саму добычу, а потом тащить ее к кошке. Придя к печальному выводу, что вальтааров ей пока не понять, Тирр приступила к изучению закрывающих пещеру магических щитов, попутно размышляя, как ей вообще удалось уловить незнакомое "вальтаар" в мыслях кувыркающегося крылатого, пока она пыталась удержаться на его спине.

Щит ее очень быстро разочаровал. Проще соседнюю скалу расковырять, чем этот щит разрушить. Нет, конечно, можно было бы попытаться его расплести на изначальные энергетические составляющие, но это лучше делать в призрачном состоянии. А без крайней необходимости переходить сейчас в него кошка не хотела.

Плюнув на щит, Тирр начала изучать оставленные предыдущими порталами Алекса межпространственные щели. К счастью, он какое-то время жил в этой пещере и успел вдоволь набегаться туда-обратно, предпочитая пользоваться отнюдь не входом.

Найдя ближайшую щель, ведущую в какое-то селение, Тирр скользнула в нее. Для разнообразия кошке повезло. След Алексовского портала вывел ее не в центр крупного города или еще куда похуже, а на окраину небольшой деревеньки. Стремительно и бесшумно скользнув на ближайшую крышу, кошка притаилась в засаде. По-хорошему следовало бы дождаться темноты, но кошка опасалась, что Алекс вернется раньше. Да и оставленные без присмотра преследователи ее слегка тревожили. Поэтому дождавшись, пока дом опустеет, кошка просочилась в услужливо открывшееся окошко (пфе, подумаешь, щеколду мысленно откинуть) и подчистую вымела весь приготовленный для семейства обед и ужин. Снова ощутив неожиданный укол совести (ишь, раскололась вдруг, зараза - не последнее же она у них съела, ведь специально заглядывала в погреб - проверяла: там еще на пару лун запасов хватит, заодно и увесистое колечко колбасы на всякий случай захватила - если Алекс не захочет ее съесть, то можно будет на колбасу техномага приманивать), кошка огородами поскакала обратно к щели. Ее заметили, немного покричали и пошумели вслед. Но кошку это уже не волновало. Она скрылась в щели, ведущей к пещере.

 

Дождь усилился, и Алекс возмущенно покосился на тяжелые свинцовые тучи над головой. Охота под таким проливным ливнем была заранее обречена на провал. Безусловно, можно было ограничиться парой мелких зверушек, но сам он есть не хотел, а Тирр этого явно не хватило бы. Волк замер, прислушался и принюхался. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только шумом дождя. Где-то вдалеке хрустнула ветка, переломленная копытом какого-то тяжелого животного. А вот и потенциальный обед. Или ужин? Ветер донес едва уловимый запах. Алекс знал этот запах. Это была местная разновидность копытного, напоминающего что-то среднее между оленем и коровой. Мощный стан и ветвистые рога. Надо сказать, очень опасные рога. Волк неслышно подкрадывался к ничего не подозревающей жертве. Магией было бы проще, но мясо убитого подобным способом животного становилось каким-то невкусным и резиновым. А так - отличный способ вспомнить старые навыки.

Волк замер. Обед поднял голову и тревожно что-то прогудел. Серебристо-белая шерсть, даже насквозь промокшая, слишком выделялась на фоне темных кустов. Олень рванул с места, Алекс, чертыхнувшись, бросился за ним. Копытному было проще удерживаться на грязи, острые кромки копыт надежно удерживали его на скользкой земле. Когти волка в этом случае мало помогали. Рывок. Еще один. Олень резко кинулся в сторону, вальтаар же на полной скорости едва не влетел в дерево, в самый последний момент оттолкнувшись от ствола лапами. После этого пришлось увеличить скорость, чтобы догнать улепетывающий обедо-ужин. Сверкнула молния, придав деревьям угрожающий вид. Олень шарахнулся, дав шанс охотнику. Прыжок, кончики рогов процарапали кожу на шее волка, но Алекс уже чувствовал, как его клыки вонзаются в теплую плоть, и в глотку течет тягучая жидкость с отвратительным металлическим привкусом. Желудок скомкался и стукнулся в горло. Вальтаар подождал, пока олень не перестанет дергаться, затем сменил волчью ипостась на человеческую и упал на четвереньки, тяжело дыша и отплевываясь. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра. Он слишком устал.

Алекс положил руку на рога оленю и открыл Печать Переноса. Однако, вернувшись в пещеру, маг никого там не застал, что в принципе было неудивительно.

\- Я же просил, - устало упрекнул он пустое пространство.

Вальтаар потоком воздуха подтянул на середину пещеры вязанку заранее заготовленных дров и метнул туда сгусток пламени. Через пару секунд костер уже весело трещал, о чем-то пытаясь поведать Алексу. Ну, или почитать нотации. Вальтаар не знал, в каком виде употребляет мясо Тирр, поэтому пару больших кусков повесил над костром, а остальное сложил у входа. Больше сил не было. Алекс едва дошел до костра и рухнул около него. Мага колотило, а зубы, казалось, по собственной воле выстукивают гимн замершего человека.

Вальтаар почувствовал возвращение Тирр, но открывать глаза не хотел, равно как и читать лекции. Хотя секундой позже открыть глаза все же пришлось, хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на вышедший из костра Огонь. Тот присел рядом с ним на одно колено и слегка дотронулся до плеча парня, укоризненно покачав головой. Чуть поодаль появилась Земля.

\- Вот только давайте без лекций, - прошептал Алекс. - Я и так знаю, что лоханулся.

Интересно, а Тирр тоже их видит? Если нет, то статус шизофреника ему обеспечен.

Огонь посмотрел на Землю и что-то ей сказал, что именно - вальтаар уже не разобрал. Земля кивнула. По ближайшей к костру стене, извиваясь, поползли лианы, причудливо сплетаясь в небольшой, но довольно уютный гамак.

\- А почему я так не могу? - удивился маг.

Огонь усмехнулся и легко поднял его на руки, не обращая внимания на отчаянные, как казалось Алексу, протесты. Он положил мага в гамак, затем легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев лба вальтаара, произнес: "Спи уже, наконец!" - и вернулся обратно в костер. Земля тоже быстренько ретировалась.

Алекс свернулся в клубочек, пытаясь согреться, посмотрел на очередную загогулинку, которую изображал хвост Тирр, и улыбнулся:

\- Приятного аппетита.

Он искренне надеялся, что аромат жареного мяса и запах крови оленя, тяжело висевшие в воздухе, перекроют запах его собственной крови. Шею саднило. Желудок снова напомнил о себе, когда Алекс вспомнил металлический вкус во рту. Мага едва не вывернуло, но он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть.

 

Тирр задумчиво лежала в дальнем углу пещеры, положив голову на лапы прикрыв все три глаза. Можно было бы подумать, что кошка дремлет, если бы не ее хвост, который периодически взлетал и опускался, выписывая в воздухе замысловатые кренделя. Кошка размышляла. Можно было бы продолжить попытки расковырять один из щитов Алекса и либо двинуть на поиски сбежавшего в глубину подземного лабиринта техномага, либо попытаться подлечить этого невероятного упрямца, который свалился ей на голову. Которому она свалилась на голову, - мысленно поправила себя Тирр. Но это по факту, а по сути - еще очень хороший вопрос, кто большее несчастье на чью голову или хвост.

С другой стороны, бродящий по подземелью техномаг никуда не денется. А за попытку насильственно подлечить Алекса можно вполне огрести от последнего по ушам. Тирр сама крайне не любила, когда посторонние даже с самыми благими намерениями вмешиваются в ее энергетику, поэтому чужое право самостоятельно разбираться с печальным состоянием собственного организма вполне уважала.

Конечно, можно было бы сбегать на разведку по одной из щелей-следов от многочисленных Алексовых порталов. Но снаружи шел дождь (и, судя по ощущениям Тирр, грозовой фронт охватывал чуть ли не половину континента), а мокнуть кошке не хотелось. Поэтому она размышляла. О причинах и следствиях. И о последствиях.

Когда Алекс, зевая, начал выпутываться из гамака, Тирр решила не откладывать кучу накопившихся вопросов в долгий ящик, а то через четверть часа они уже будут убегать порталами от очередных злобных преследователей, с их везением. И снова так и не успеют толком поговорить.

\- Кто это был? - спросила кошка, для разминки начиная с наименее существенного вопроса.

\- Кто? Где? - Алекс неубедительно сымитировал удивление.

\- Ты еще "когда" спроси, - фыркнула кошка.

\- А что ты видела? - уточнил вальтаар.

\- Что за манера отвечать вопросом на вопрос? - проворчала Тирр. - В видимом спектре - ничего. В энергетическом... - кошка задумалась, - нечто. Два нечта. Странные, сильные, потенциально опасные. Очень сильные. Отдаленно напоминают энергоструктуру стихийников из одного мира. Так же весьма отдаленно - структуру богов из другого. Это местные явления или какие-то твои личные... покровители?

\- Отдаленно напоминают энергоструктуру стихийников... - задумчиво повторил Алекс. - Ну, если честно, то это были сами Стихии собственной персоной. И они не покровители. Они... Я сам не знаю, кем они мне приходятся.

Самым необходимым сейчас был сон, но уснуть категорически не получалось, и это выматывало вальтаара. Неплохо было бы еще и поесть, но желудок даже думать не давал об этом, моментально собираясь у горла.

\- Ты же говорила, что голодна, а к еде не прикоснулась, - маг сделал попытку встать с гамака, но едва не рухнул, поэтому благоразумно заполз обратно. - Не бойся, не отравлено. Хотя запах яда ты бы и сама прекрасно учуяла, так ведь?

Тирр смутилась. Смутить кошку вообще-то было делом нелегким, но вполне возможным.

\- Когда я сказала, что хочу есть, я не имела в виду, что это - твоя проблема, - скрывая за нарочито ленивым зевком неловкость, пояснила она. - Пока ты охотился, я смоталась в одну из местных деревенек и успела там подкрепиться. И с собой захватила, - кошка кокетливо покачала колбасное колечко на кончике хвоста.

Она поймала укоризненный взгляд Алекса, но упорно его проигнорировала.

\- Я тут думала... - начала кошка излагать итоги своих размышлений. - Ты не знаешь, может ли мир предвидеть надвигающуюся на него неприятность и начать что-то предпринимать еще до того, как она произойдет?

\- Может. И начнет, - коротко ответил маг. - Не думаю, что там ты урвала достаточно, чтобы наесться, поэтому ешь. Неизвестно, когда поедим в следующий раз.

Вальтаар снова предпринял попытку выползти из гамака. Тирр взирала на все это с некоторым умилением и ехидством. Ожидала, наверное, что он все-таки свалится. "А вот фигушки!" - прошипел сквозь зубы Алекс, принимая вертикальное положение. Кровь на спине высохла, приклеив рубашку к коже, поэтому не мешало бы переодеться. И устроить кошке бесплатный мужской стриптиз. Ха!

\- Приличные кошки в компании сами не едят, - парировала Тирр, снова решительно усаживаясь на хвост.

Алекс недовольно покосился на нее, но молча пошел искать чистую рубашку.

\- Да ладно, у нас еще техномаг голодный где-то по пещере бегает, - "утешила" его Тирр. - В любом случае, добро не пропадет.

\- И зачем ты его с собой потащила? - спросил Алекс, неловко пытаясь стянуть затвердевшую от крови рубашку, местами успевшую полностью высохнуть. Стиснув зубы, он резким рывком попытался отодрать … от спины прилипшую ткань.

\- Но ты же сам предложил, - самым невинным тоном парировала кошка, с интересом разглядывая открывшиеся взору татуировки.

\- Я?! - возмутился Алекс. - А нечего слушать всякие глупости, что я предлагаю! Нет, чтобы хоть раз умному совету последовала. Зато стоит только что-то брякнуть в сердцах, так ты и рада стараться.

Кошка неожиданно посерьезнела:

\- К слову о глупостях и мировом предвидении. Я тут думала о вариантах развития событий, если бы тебя не оказалось в этом мире.

Алекс удивленно уставился на Тирр. Даже забыл про то, что ему вообще-то вроде как было холодно.

\- Потрясающе, какие глобальные мысли. Решила переквалифицироваться в предсказательницу?

\- Нет, просто просчитываю разные возможности. Вариант номер один: я каким-то чудом ухитряюсь не разбиться при падении, с горем пополам доползаю до ближайшей щели, особо не оглядываясь по сторонам в процессе, и тихо улепетываю в ближайшую щель. Вариант номер два: я таки разбиваюсь. Но в обоих случая десант техномагов остается в этом мире.

Был еще и третий вариант, но о нем кошка решила пока тактично умолчать. Ибо в этом случае угрозой миру являлась она сама, а вовсе не ее преследователи, которые по этому варианту миру уже не угрожали бы.

\- А там что, есть чего опасаться? - искренне удивился Алекс.

\- Тебе - нет. А вот мир они изменят, - уверенно ответила кошка, виновато потупившись. - Вообще нечаянно тащить за собой всякое из мира в мир - это крайне непрофессионально и неэтично. И хотя вероятность того, что кто-то ухитрится вписаться в щель вслед за ушедшим рурром, исчезающе мала - даже шансы один на миллион иногда срабатывают. Обычно я всегда проверяю наличие "хвоста". Но если бы я разбилась или уползла еле живой - я бы ничего не заметила.

\- Понятно, - Алекс переоделся и вернулся к костру, присаживаясь поближе в очередной безнадежной попытке согреться. - И как бы они стали его менять?

\- Если они поймут, что могут сами сразу извести всю нечисть в этом мире, - то попытаются. Если нет, то начнут изучать, отлавливать, ставить опыты и каталогизировать - с целью нахождения наиболее эффективного оружия против каждого вида нелюдей. И они никогда не сдаются, даже если выживут хотя бы один-двое - они всю жизнь посвятят праведному делу изобретения способа уничтожить всех местных нелюдей. Авось и изобретут. И своей фанатичной верой в собственную правоту привлекут к себе последователей. Пройдет несколько десятилетий, и этот мир изменится, - кошка печально вздохнула. - Такая ярая ксенофобия - она, как особо концентрированный вирус, имеет способность заражать все вокруг.

\- И этому миру, как сущности, пришел бы конец, - маг повертел в руках грязную рубашку, размышляя, выкинуть ее, или она еще на что-нибудь может сгодиться после стирки. - Но я пришел сюда намного раньше твоего появления, неужели он и это предвидел?

За многие годы своего существования вальтаар уже в принципе не должен был удивляться коварности и расчетливости миров, но все равно продолжал испытывать это ощущение. Потому что оно ему нравилось. Оно означало, что он еще жив.

\- Кто ты? - внезапно спросил вальтаар, внимательно глядя на Тирр, будто видя ее в первый раз в жизни.

Кошка искренне удивилась.

\- Я - то, что ты видишь. По крайней мере, если говорить о сумме всех способов твоего восприятия, то - да.

\- Я же не об этом спрашивал, - мягко упрекнул ее Алекс.

Да, для существа, владеющего телепатией, формально отвечать на вопрос, игнорируя его истинную сущность, было весьма невежливо. Тирр вздохнула, типа, вот прицепился, настырный.

\- Я - рурр. Наш способ путешествия между мирами и пространствами ты уже знаешь. Про телепатические и прочие способности - более-менее в курсе. Ну, еще разве что момент, что для нас первичен энергетический уровень существования, а физический - вторичен. Для большинства живых существ - наоборот. Из этой особенности вытекает ряд преимуществ, но также и ряд недостатков. Вроде - все.

\- Не совсем все понял, но додумывать буду позже. - Алекс прислушался к тьме в коридоре пещеры. - Потому что наш горе-техномаг возвращается. Эй, заложник, ты есть будешь???

Тирр укоризненно покосилась на вальтаара.

\- Что???

\- Он тоже живое существо, и ему тоже нужно питаться. Тем более оружия у него больше нет, а с камушком против нас идти равносильно самоубийству. Ведь так? - маг покосился на застывшего у щита парнишку.

Вряд ли тому было больше двадцати лет, совсем зеленый. Худющий, с всклокоченными каштановыми волосами. И лопоухий. Ну, не прелесть ли? Типичный ученик какого-нибудь чародея. Алекс улыбнулся и убрал щит, позволяя пареньку подойти к костру, однако тот не шелохнулся. Гордый.

\- Вы меня все равно убьете.

\- Если бы мы собирались тебя убивать, стал бы я на тебя еду переводить? - вальтаар отвесил маленький воздушный пинок Тирр, собравшейся высказать все, что она о его методах думает.

Но Тирр все равно высказала. Правда, только мысленно, но зато более цветисто, чем собиралась изначально. Алекс только хмыкнул.

Интересно, Алекс действительно не заметил в карманах парня милой, но опасной мелочушки или просто пытается убедить техномага, что его считают безоружным и безопасным?

Парень еще немного помялся у входа, а потом решительно шагнул к костру.

А смелый мальчик, - восхитилась Тирр. Не побояться пойти на близкий контакт с двумя нелюдями - или герой на всю голову, или от полного отчаяния.

\- И выбрось всякую бяку из карманов! - командным голосом "посоветовал" Алекс.

Парень насупился. И выбросил. Примерно половину. Алекс с Тирр почти одинаково тяжко вздохнули.

Техномаг шмыгнул носом и выкинул все остальное.

Вопреки всем опасениям мясо не сгорело, надо отдать должное Огню. Вальтаар продолжал чувствовать непосредственное присутствие стихии.

\- Тоже мне, нянька, - буркнул маг, протягивая парнишке один из поджаристых кусочков, второй он слевитировал Тирр под нос.

Закрепив над костром следующую порцию, Алекс задумчиво посмотрел на дождь. Честно признаться, он не знал, что делать с парнишкой, но убивать его тоже было жалко. Мальчишка не виноват, что ему была дана такая Судьба. Вернувшись к мыслям о рассказе Тирр, Алекс подумал, что она чего-то не договаривает. Но у него и самого была цела куча секретов.

О своих планах на будущее при техномаге не было смысла беседовать.

А для телепатии вальтаар слишком устал.

"Щит убери, и напрягаться не придется. Я просто услышу"- промурлыкал в голове "голос" Тирр. Странно, но телепатия живой кошки звучала совершенно иначе, чем телепатический голос ее призрака. В нем было даже больше глубинных кошачьих ноток, чем когда кошка говорила вслух.

"Конечно" - мурлыкнула Тирр - "ведь мои голосовые связки не приспособлены для воспроизведения звуков человеческого языка, а при создании звуковых колебаний энергетическим усилием заморачиваться еще и на точном воспроизведении тембра и тональности - явный перебор"

"Ты опять подслушиваешь" - Алекс уже даже не упрекал, а просто констатировал факт.

"Я слышу эхо от мыслей, ну, или вижу их тени сквозь любой щит. Потому что они снаружи отражаются как рябь на воде, оставленная брошенным камнем. Ты можешь сделать невидимым камень, но рябь останется. Да, сквозь щит я слышу не дословно и достаточно неточно, но основной смысл улавливаю и так"

"Да ты просто кошмар ходячий для любой секретной организации"

"Ахха" - довольно мурлыкнула Тирр.

"И сами рурры между собой общаются именно таким способом" - сделал напрашивающийся вывод Алекс.

"Ишь, какой догадливый" - черный хвост взвился в очередную загогулину, заставив паренька-техномага шарахнуться от кошки.

\- Хватит пугать ребенка, - вздохнул маг.

\- Я не ребенок, - возмутился техномаг.

\- Угу, - кивнул Алекс, то ли в ответ парнишке, то ли своим мыслям. - Так или иначе до завтрашнего утра гроза все равно не закончится. Поэтому предлагаю лечь спать. День был долгим, все устали.

"И ты тоже, как бы ты это не отрицала" - мысленно добавил вальтаар для Тирр.

"Подумаешь" - зевнула кошка.

Маг оглядел пещеру. Спальных мест было всего два, поэтому нужно было как-то их поделить.

\- Тирр - лежанка, тебе - гамак.

Костер резко выплюнул вверх сноп искр, заставив Алекса вздрогнуть, а техномага отскочить на пару шагов.

\- Ладно, гамак мне. А тебе придется спать на полу. Как тебя зовут-то хоть, горе луковое?

\- Эрик, - нехотя ответил тот, равно недоверчиво косясь то на Алекса, то на гамак, то на лежаку, то на кошку.

Услышав имя гостя, Алекс едва заметно вздрогнул, Тирр - нет, но черный хвост резко взмыл, сворачиваясь в совершенно новую, еще не виденную Алексом петлю-спираль, выдающую кошку лучше всякого вздрагивания. Вальтаар уже начал коллекционировать и пытаться классифицировать виды кошачьих хвостовых загогулин в надежде составить их смысловой словарь. К сожалению, врожденные способности к языкам плохо помогали в трактовке хвостовых жестов.

\- Алекс, - представился он. - А она - Тирр.

\- Мне не обязательно знать кличку твоей зверушки, - поджал губы техномаг.

Тирр едва слышно фыркнула.

\- Она не моя зверушка, - резко ответил Алекс. - Я сам по себе, она сама по себе.

Эрик скорчил крайне скептическую физиономию:

\- Еще скажите, что сегодня только познакомились.

Вальтаар и кошка переглянулись и абсолютно синхронно фыркнули от смеха.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав.

Техномаг не поверил и угрюмо начал умащиваться на жестких камнях.

"Да скажи ты этому несчастью, чтобы на лежанку шел", проворчала Тирр, "Я и на камнях прекрасно высплюсь"

\- А сама чего не скажешь? - Алекс спросил вслух.

Ответом был очень долгий и не вполне понятный взгляд кошки.

"Что?" - больше всего на свете Алексу хотелось доползти до гамака и провалиться если хотя бы не в сон, то в блаженную полудрему. Но оставлять без внимания такие подозрительные кошачьи взгляды на ночь глядя - себе дороже.

"Вообще-то удостоиться права устного общения с рурром - это типа честь!" отчеканила кошка, гордо взмахнув хвостом и торжественно прошествовав в дальний облюбованный угол.

Алекс мог бы много чего ответить ей на счет древнего этикета общения с вальтаарами, но лишь мстительно вскользь об этом подумал, не вдаваясь в подробности. Захочет - сама разберет.

\- Поскольку Тирр взяла самоотвод, то лежанка свободна, - сказал он Эрику, вставая и прикладывая немало усилий, чтобы ни единым жестом не показать техномагу, насколько ему тяжело дается даже такое простое действие.

Эрик пробурчал под нос что-то, что при большой доле фантазии и оптимизма можно было принять за слова благодарности, и потащился к лежанке.

"А мысленно общаться - это тоже какая-то особая честь или награда?" - полюбопытствовал Алекс, уже устроившись в гамаке.

"Как догадался?" - съязвила Тирр.

"И за что же мне такое счастье... прям с небес привалило?" - проворчал он.

"Вот увернулся бы от падающей на тебя тушки, и не было бы... тебе такого счастья..."

"... на всю голову" - подхватил Алекс.

"Вообще-то очень редко и мало кому удается помочь рурру" - тон кошки стал неожиданно серьезным - "Обычно мы вполне успешно убегаем от любых неприятностей. И тем более умеем ценить неожиданную и своевременную помощь. И не забываем"

"Эээ... это было типа "спасибо"?" - озадачился Алекс.

"Вот еще!" - фыркнула Тирр - "Не дождешься!"

"Ну и леший с тобой, золотая рыбка, то есть, черная кошка" - Алекс решительно повернулся на бок, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уже спит, совсем спит.

Но через несколько минут Тирр с подозрением поинтересовалась:

"Ты сам-то спать собираешься?"

"Как получится" - уклончиво ответил Алекс.

"Ну-ну" - кошка уткнулась носом в сложенные перед собой передние лапы. Черные ушки, как два локатора, застыли, направленные в сторону Алекса и Эрика.

 

Станис, заковыристо ругаясь, обозревал поврежденный при падении корабль. "При неудачном приземлении" - автоматически поправил себя техномаг. А ведь во всем была виновата эта черная тварь. Она снова умудрилась улизнуть и своего нынешнего спутника с собой прихватила. Точнее нет. Это спутник улизнул и ее прихватил. Такие щели кошке были не под силу. У них была совершенно другая структура. Непонятная и неизученная. Пока неизученная. За своего молодого помощника Станис особо не волновался - молодые ассистенты были для него своего рода бросовым материалом, пешками. Хотя, несомненно, из них могло получиться и что-либо достойное. Со временем. А пока... Техномаг сел в кресло, наблюдая, как суетятся его помощники, исправляя повреждения. В руке Станиса был зажат небольшой золотой медальон, выполненный в форме правильного восьмиугольника с нарисованным на нем белым животным. Чем-то, кстати, напоминавшим сбежавшего рурра. Техномаг не сомневался, что эта висюлька принадлежит "человекоподобному" спутнику кошки. Магу. Да, определенно, магу. На медальоне был тот же самый энергетический отпечаток, та же самая сила, которую не мешало бы разгадать. А разгадав ее, скорее всего, можно было бы добраться до мага. И потом уже с его помощью заманить в ловушку треклятого рурра.

\- Я доберусь до тебя, - клятвенно пообещал Станис, сжав медальон, а затем бросив его на стол.

Нужно было работать.

 

Даже пара-тройка часов крепкого сна для Алекса были настоящим спасением. Он, в принципе, с таким же успехом нежился бы в гамаке до утра, но его что-то разбудило. Что-то звало его, подавляя все сознательные действия. Маг выпутался из своего гамака и побрел к выходу из пещеры. Словно лунатик, хотя никогда им не был. Его не волновало, что в пещере остались Тирр и Эрик, что кто-то из них мог видеть его внезапный уход. Его не волновало, что снаружи продолжал лить дождь, под которым вальтаар снова вымок до нитки. Он просто брел на зов, не осознавая, что делает. "Медальон" - мелькнула в голове мысль и тут же пропала. Отсутствие медальона Алекс заметил еще накануне вечером и даже прикинул пару мест, где мог его потерять. Он собирался заняться поисками с утра, на свежую голову. Но частичка его души в медальоне решила все за него. Направление. Лишь направление ощущал маг. И шел туда. Несмотря ни на что. И, наверное, дошел бы, если бы не сильный удар хвостом, хлестнувший его по ногам.

\- Какого дэнара, Имара?! - зарычал вальтаар, пытаясь отплеваться от грязи, в которую рухнул. Однако, подняв голову, в напавшем на него существе он опознал отнюдь не Имару. Перед ним стояла Тирр, злобно сверкая глазами, а ее хвост мертвой хваткой обвил его ноги. - Тирр? Какая муха тебя укусила?

\- Я хотела спросить тебя о том же самом, - фыркнула кошка. - Куда тебя понесло?

Странная отлучка вальтаара посреди ночи заставила ее сорваться с нагретого местечка.

Ответа на ее вопрос Алекс не знал. Он перевернулся и сел, порывом воздуха распутав свои ноги. Только сейчас до него дошло, что они находятся в лесу, причем явно в паре километров от пещеры. Понял, насколько он промок, и что сменной одежды у него больше нет. Придется идти покупать в деревню.

Еще на подходе к деревне Алекс понял, что что-то не так (помимо ворчания Тирр, что в три часа ночи никто ему новую одежду не продаст) и заторопился. Когда они вышли на пригорок, с которого открывался вид на деревню, Алекс едва сдержал ругательства. Ночная гроза превратила мелкую горную речушку в настоящий бурный поток, сметающий все на своем пути. Сносимые водой камни повредили защищающую деревушку плотину, и та дала течь, любую минуту грозя вообще обрушиться под напором все прибывающей воды.

Алекс чертыхнулся и помчался вперед. Дома и так уже стояли наполовину в воде, а если плотина рухнет - деревню просто снесет. На Тирр он не оглядывался, полагая, что у кошки либо хватит ума не лезть в воду, либо она сможет сама о себе позаботиться. Добежав до наиболее критической точки (он и сам вряд ли смог бы объяснить, почему это - именно она, просто чувствовал) и вскинул руки, начиная выплетать заклятие, вернее, придумывая его на ходу, потому что ничего известного и применимого в данной ситуации в голову категорически не лезло. По закону подлости, это оказалось едва ли не самое глубокое место в затапливаемой деревне, где вода доходила ему почти до подбородка. Сзади раздалось оптимистичное и отвлекающее плюх-плюх-плюх - это кошка куда-то поскакала, обрызгав его с головы до ног, вернее, породив своими скачками несколько маленьких и коротких волн, которые, тем не менее, накрыли Алекса с головой.

Переждав несколько секунд локальное бедствие по имени Тирр, Алекс обратился к водной стихии, которая бушевала на подходах к деревне и, использовав свою любимую воздушную, провернул дивный трюк: скопившаяся в запруде у плотины вода встала на дыбы и, образовав невиданный водный мост, устремилась в ложе реки как раз за границей деревни. Пару минут все жители деревни от мала до велика, разинув рты, любовались на дивную и величественную картину - одинокая фигурка мага, стоящего посреди полузатопленной деревни и тонны воды, стремительно проносящиеся над его головой и опадающие в реку на уже безопасном для деревни расстоянии.

Едва завершив перебрасывание основной массы воды, Алекс нырнул, активизируя Печать Переноса и внося в нее небольшие коррективы с оптимистичной, но не очень уверенной надеждой, что, возможно, Тирр не сможет взять след. Или хотя бы так глубоко не нырнет - после перебрасывания воды ее уровень в реке поднялся еще на метр, почти дойдя до крыш домов. Впрочем, местному населению, уже сидящему на этих самых крышах это никак не угрожало. Ккак и Тирр, угнездившейся на одном из деревьев и аккуратно вылавливающей хвостом из воды всяческую барахтающуюся вблизи домашнюю живность.

После такого выброса энергии Всадники выйдут на его след очень быстро. А подставлять людей, которым он же только что и помог, Алекс категорически не хотел.

Естественно, ни смещение портала, ни необходимость нырнуть Тирр не остановила. Да, как и всякая приличная кошка, плавать она не умела, но зато могла высоко и далеко прыгать. Перемещаясь большими скачками по дну речушки (которое еще сегодня вечером было центральной улицей) и вдыхая воздух в верхней точке каждого прыжка, Тирр быстро добралась до места, с которого сгинул Алекс.

Все внесенные в Печать Переноса коррективы привели лишь к тому, что Тирр материализовалась над его головой и мокрой тушкой шлепнулась на уже почти принявшего боевую стойку мага. Алекс лишь успел отвести в сторону меч, а Тирр не выпускала когти, сразу почувствовав относительно безопасную высоту падения. Но, все равно, в свалившейся на тебя мокрой крупной кошке приятного очень мало.

Разводить сентиментальности и просто возмущаться у вальтаара не было ни сил, ни времени, ни настроения. Тем более, что ночной воздух на уже печально знакомой подпаленной поляне начал сгущаться.

\- Вали отсюда! - заорал Алекс на Тирр, ему было глубоко все равно на то, что она о нем подумает, на последствия, да и вообще на все. Он лишь поудобнее перехватил меч и зарычал на появившихся представителей Проклятых народов.

 

Когда полтора года назад маг по очередному хитрому замыслу одного из миров изменял и возрождал Проклятые земли, он даже и не думал, чем ему это обернется. Охотой. Неутомимой и безжалостной охотой за его собственной головой. Да, безусловно, желание мира он выполнил, священный народ Возрожденных земель имени вальтаара его еще долго чуть ли не боготворил, правда, после того, как год выхаживал после ранений. Но с того злополучного дня, с того неконтролируемого выброса силы, жизнь Алекса круто изменилась. У него не было права на ошибку, не было права на малейший просчет. Теперь его жизнь каждый раз становилась на чашу весов, и он никогда не брал ее в расчет. Жизнь больного ребенка или погибающая в огне деревенька всегда перевешивали. Как сейчас.

 

Вальтаар всем своим существом ощущал дикую боль в шрамах, оставленных мечами Проклятых. Она мешала соображать, мешала дышать, однако не мешала орать на Тирр.

\- Уходи отсюда! - повторил он приказ, прекрасно зная, что это не подействует.

Удар обрушился с такой силой, что Алекс едва не упал. Сбоку мелькнул еще один меч, и вальтаар, выскользнув из-под сдвоенного удара, прокатился под брюхом одной мертвой лошади и едва не угодил под копыта другой. Ему нужно было время, нужна была передышка, но ее не было. Перед собой он видел только троих Рыцарей, стало быть, еще один нацелился на Тирр.

\- Черт!!!

Блок. Удар. Снова блок. Мышцы болью отзывались на каждое движение. Вальтаар отбил удар одного Всадника, увернулся от второго... и налетел на меч третьего. Бок полыхнул болью.

 

Как только всадники появились на поляне, Тирр с рычанием сорвалась с места и понеслась на ближайшего Всадника. В прыжке она одновременно атаковала с двух сторон - и непосредственно целясь в него костистыми лапами (что оказалось обманным маневром), и пытаясь достать точечным ударом острого кончика хвоста. Отвлекшись на отражение хвостовой атаки, успешно ударить мечом саму Тирр Всадник не успел. Впрочем, и кошка его не достала - несмотря на то, что кошачий хвост двигался стремительно и совершенно непредсказуемо. В итоге Тирр и Всадник разошлись без какого-либо взаимного ущерба. По крайней мере, так показалось всем присутствующим на поляне. Только Алекс краем глаза заметил слабый всплеск энергии Тирр, но ему некогда было присматриваться, что там за мелочь сотворила кошка.

Всадник развернул коня для повторной атаки и даже успел проехать пару метров, когда его конь выказал решительнейший протест, в считанные секунды обезумел и понес. Тирр убедилась в действенности своего коварного плана - разрушить связку подчинения и снять все подавляющие истинную сущность контуры. Всадник внезапно обнаружил, что совершенно не контролирует своего коня. А конь так же внезапно вспомнил и ощутил, каково ему было быть живым, после чего нынешнее состояние ему категорически не понравилось. И на ближайшее время эти конь со Всадником оказались слишком занятыми друг другом. А Тирр кинулась между ног коней Всадников, окружающих Алекса, повторяя свой фокус. Посеяв хаос в рядах противника, Тирр подняла след одного из старых порталов Алекса (видимо, любил он эту полянку) и, сбивая с ног пытающегося увернуться от несущейся на него кошки вальтаара, вместе с ним ушла в межпространственный переход.

\- Какого лешего?!!! Зачем ты меня утащила?!!! Мне было нужно лишь время, чтобы долбануть их Печатью Жизни!

\- А силы у тебя на это были?

\- Да какая разница! Они коней усмирят или вообще слезут с них и снова появятся. А второго такого удачного шанса может и не быть!

\- У нас с тобой разные понятия об удачных шансах!

Алекс с трудом подавил желание забросить Тирр воздушным потоком на ближайшую березу. Или нет, на самое-самое дальнее дерево, до которого только сможет дотянуться. Но только кошку это если задержит, то лишь на несколько минут. А тратить силы на совершенно бесполезное действо сейчас слишком большая роскошь.

\- Среди выпотрошенного из карманов Эрика хлама есть устройства, которые могут помочь, - неожиданно сказал Тирр.

\- Что? - Алекс уже собирался вернуться на поляну в надежде, что Всадники еще не справились с лошадьми, когда его остановили слова Тирр.

\- Проще показать, чем объяснить.

Алекс пожал плечами и активировал Печать Переноса, мельком подумав, что, похоже, плавно превращается в штатного кошачьего телепортиста.

\- Мит перез! Стой!

\- Что?

Тирр резко прыгнула вверх и вбок, сшибая с ветки совершенно ошалевшую от такого обращения белочку, и хвостом зашвырнула ее в портал. Воздух на поляне начал сгущаться.

\- Предельно смести точку выхода! - рыкнула кошка, вместе с Алексом уходя в портал.

Чтоб он еще понял, что она имела в виду... Нет, он, конечно, догадался. Но это проще сказать, чем сделать, особенно, когда всякие кошки подбивают под руку и вмешиваются в его магию. Что самое удивительное, они таки попали в пещеру и даже появились не внутри скалы, хотя до этого оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

А "дома" их поджидал сюрприз. Деятельный Эрик поставил на них ловушку. В которую несколько секунд спустя угодили пешие Всадники Смерти. Огромный куб полыхнул зеленоватым свечением, и они исчезли. Тирр аккуратненько поддела хвостом один из установленных на потолке матричных генераторов переноса и невидимая решетка-ловушка разрушилась.

\- Надеюсь там у Станиса хорошо работает камера удержания, - ехидно прокомментировала кошка и только сейчас заметила рану Алекса.

Вальтаар проследил за взглядом Тирр. Кровь успела пропитать добрую половину и без того уже погибшей рубашки. Боль жгучей волной распространялась по всему телу, но чертовы гордость и упрямство не позволили Алексу показать, насколько ему плохо. К тому же деревня все еще находилась под угрозой прорыва плотины. Что бы ни случилось, маг всегда доводил работу до конца. Сейчас не было исключением.

\- Не важно, - пробормотал Алекс. - Это все равно ничего не изменит.

Он посмотрел на Эрика, забившегося в угол пещеры - с ним он еще разберется потом, - посмотрел на Имару... Нет. Здесь не было Имары. Алекс помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать расплывающиеся картинки. Тирр. Она же увяжется за ним.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - тихо сказал он, обращаясь к кошке, - но сейчас останься, пожалуйста, здесь. Я должен побыть один.

Полумрак пещеры осветила очередная Печать Переноса. Хвост Тирр, метнувшийся к ногам мага, чтобы в очередной раз остановить его, ударился о заранее поставленный щит.

Из портала Алекс вышел прямо перед плотиной, сразу же распахнув крылья и поднявшись в воздух. Косые струи дождя неистово били по лицу, смывая капли крови и, пожалуй, слезы. Слезы обиды, злости. Вальтаар не знал, от чего он бежал. Уже полгода, срываясь с любого места, он бежал от самого себя.

Короткий взмах рукой. Над правым плечом заплясал язычок огня, мгновенно сменивший цвет с желто-красного на белый. Концентрированный огонь, как называл его Эль. Алекс закрыл глаза, приняв в себя силы стихии. Эти земли были богаты металлом. Очень прочным металлом, используемым для изготовления кольчуг и щитов. И так просто сейчас достать его из потревоженной ночным ураганом почвы. А затем соединить с огнем. Яркая вспышка осветила ночной лес. Да уж, пожалуй, жители этой деревни и нескольких окрестных надолго запомнят это светошоу. Укрепить плотину добротным слоем металла, закаленного белым огнем. Собрать всю "лишнюю" воду и восстановить измененное до неузнаваемости русло реки. Вальтаар не задумывался о том, что снова опустошает свои резервы. Зачем он так яростно сражается за свою жизнь, если хочет умереть? Алекс не знал ответ на этот вопрос. На секунду в его мыслях, подобно звездочкам, засияли знакомые до боли образы. Шиму, Имара, Джейк и Мэган Найтрейны, Эрик Лэнти, Дельнмиир, Эльлиир, Тэйндел. Винтик и Шпунтик. Даже братья... но затем все снова затопила бесконечная черная опустошающая усталость.

По пустым улочкам деревушки журчали последние ручейки, когда крылья отказались держать Алекса, и он камнем рухнул в реку.

 

Придя в себя первое, что увидел Алекс - две черные когтистые пушистые лапы. Он едва слышно застонал от досады. Честное слово, он был согласен уже и на Всадников.

"А их не будет. Я вместо них" - промурлыкал голос Тирр в голове.

Алекс попытался перевернуться на бок и снова выяснил много чего интересного. Во-первых, бок был перебинтован. Во-вторых, лежал он вовсе не в русле реки, а на лежанке в своей пещере. И даже в новой сухой рубашке. Возле костра обиженно пыхтел Эрик, помешивая что-то в большом казанке. Десятки "как?!" тут же вспыхнули в мозгу, но самое главное тут же их распихало и вылилось в мысленный вопрос:

"Я долго был без сознания?"

"Нет, я просто сразу прихватила с собой Эрика. Из-за твоего щита нам пришлось пойти кружным путем по следам от старых порталов - сначала на твою любимую полянку, а потом уже в деревню. Мы как раз успели к завершению капитальных ремонтных работ и устроенного тобой светошоу"

"А Всадники?" - Алекс был почти уверен, что вторая часть спасения деревни тоже не останется без внимания непрошенных зрителей.

"Там же, где и остальные" - Тирр выдала хвостом жест, почему-то проассоциировавшийся у Алекса с пожатием плечами - "Я снова активировала телепорт-ловушку. А у Станиса аварийный сброс камеры удержания по умолчанию на ближайшую звезду настраивается. Надеюсь, Всадники Смерти не подпортят экологию местного солнца?"

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Алекс. Вслух. И закрыл глаза. - Не думаю. Тебе нужно уходить. Станис рано или поздно вычислит... твое местонахождение...

Вальтаар отрывисто вдохнул и, сжав зубы, перевернулся на бок, поворачиваясь спиной к остальным.

\- Как же мне отвязаться от тебя? - вопрос прозвучал глухо, но, тем не менее, настойчиво.

Кошка фыркнула и в два прыжка выскочила из пещеры в зарождающееся утро. Вальтаар удивленно обернулся. Он не думал, что окажется так легко. С другой стороны, эта кошка имела крайне вредную привычку возвращаться.

Однако в пещере оставался еще и Эрик, мальчишка-техномаг, который никак не мог определиться, на какую сторону ему вставать.

\- Тебе тоже лучше уйти, - эти слова вальтаар практически прорычал, не то пугая парнишку, не то пытаясь не закричать от нахлынувшей боли. С каждым разом организм все тяжелее сопротивлялся яду Проклятых.

Ему нужно было как-то избавиться от нежданных-негаданных попутчиков. Во избежание всяких непредвиденных ситуаций. Мальчишка шмыгнул носом, но остался на месте.

\- Уходи! - заорал Алекс. По телу пробежала судорога, и вальтаар порадовался, что успел выставить Тирр. Не то набросился бы бы, наверное.

Упрямый пацан продолжал сидеть на месте, позвякивая ложкой в посудине, и это начинало бесить мага. При предыдущем ранении несчастные эльфы едва удерживали его при приступах ярости из-за действия яда. Однако сейчас сдерживать его было некому, но Алекс все-таки надеялся обойтись без жертв. Без кровопролитий. В воздухе запахло металлом, повязки пропитались кровью. Вальтаар едва не застонал, но удержался. В глубине его собственных резервов обнаружилось еще немного магии, поэтому Алекс, улыбнувшись, все-таки выставил настырного мальчишку из пещеры, сопроводив напоследок словами: "Иди, куда хочешь!" И закрыл вход щитом.

Маг едва почувствовал прикосновение прохладной руки к воспаленной коже, кончиком сознания ощутил присутствие одной из стихий. Он успел только мельком заметить водянисто-синие одеяния и ожерелье из речного жемчуга, а затем погрузился в глубокий сон, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что его усыпили.

 

Уже довольно далеко отбежав, Тирр сообразила, какую она выкинула глупость. Попасть по интересующему ее адресу было проще всего прямиком из пещеры, воспользовавшись еще свежим следом от недавнего перемещения. Но возвращаться было уже как-то неудобно. Кошка с разгону взлетела на ближайшее дерево и задумалась, разлегшись на ветке.

Заодно использовала подвернувшуюся свободную минутку, чтобы просканировать собственную энергетику. Результаты ее слегка насторожили. Во-первых, она обнаружила у себя шрам. И от удивления чуть не свалилась с ветки на землю. Шрам? У нее? Да никогда в жизни такого не было! То, что шрам находился на месте вчерашнего удара кинжалом, настораживало еще больше. Тирр еще раз пристально изучила место недавнего ранения. Показалось или нет? Вдоль позвоночника пробежал неприятный холодок. Да нет, ерунда, ничего похожего. Но, а вдруг?

Надо было таки затаиться в пещере и понаблюдать за раненым Алексом - может быть, и ему подвернулся бы шанс помочь, и об оружии Проклятых больше бы узнала. Но он слишком явно не хотел ее присутствия. Тирр не могла этого игнорировать. Значит, надо как-то выпутываться самой. Или запутываться еще больше - это смотря, с какой стороны посмотреть.

Так, а если она все-таки не ошибается, и кинжал всадника заразил ее какой-то гадостью? Тирр прикинула варианты. Если все станет совсем плохо - кто сможет это заметить, и, что более важно, кто сможет примчаться - достаточно быстро и, фактически не имея координат? Первый список не имел значения, а во втором было только два имени. Мриярр и дочурка-голем. Вторую она категорически не хотела подвергать опасности. А Мриярр - не ее ли так опасался этот мир, что призвал сюда Алекса? Тирр подумала об этом еще с самого начала, но не стала говорить вслух. Практической помощи от Мриярр не дождешься, но вот примчаться постфактум и навалять всем правым и виноватым - на это она горазда. Тем более, ни одна из них не вытянула бы ее воскрешение в случае чего, не хватило бы ни внутреннего ресурса, ни энергетики. А Эли... кошка закрыла глаза. Эли слишком далеко и слишком давно... Кошка раздраженно мотнула хвостом, перебивая собственные мысли. Что за хандра? Она влипала и в большие неприятности.

Тирр спрыгнула с дерева и решительно поскакала к месту падения Станиса и компании. Самое время начать исправлять собственные ошибки. Сколько можно на бедного мальчика свои проблемы навешивать? Она протащила агрессивных техномагов-маньяков в этот мир - ей с ними и разбираться. Кошка задумалась о способах. Если ее подозрения подтвердятся, и Всадник действительно заразил ее какой-то дрянью, то это, с одной, стороны все упрощает. На посмертном выбросе она запросто выметет всю команду Станиса вместе с их транспортом из этого мира. Но, вопрос - куда. Чтобы отправить их в родной мир, они должны находиться возле точки входа, а доставить их туда будет затруднительно. А выкидывать их в любой другой ближайший - несправедливо по отношению к тому миру. С другой стороны, сдохнуть в этом мире - это тот еще подарочек ему, как минимум в лице Мриярр, которая однозначно примчится сюда мстить кому попало. Это если еще дочурка-голем со своей космо-флотилией проводить расследование сюда не прилетит. Да и мир явно не желает иметь ничего общего с фактом сдыхания рурра на своей территории.

Быстрый бег явно способствовал мыслительному процессу. Кошка не преодолела еще и половины расстояния до места падения транспорта Станиса, когда ей в голову пришла замечательная идея. Она была готова на собственный хвост поспорить, что даже если Станис и не смог удержать всех Проклятых Всадников и сбросил их на местное солнце, то хотя бы одного себе для изучения оставил. А если с его помощью выкинуть техномагов не куда-нибудь, а в родной мир Проклятых - это разом решало целую кучу проблем. Там-то уж техномаги явно никому не помешают, а может и помогут бороться с Проклятыми. Она сама если и сдохнет, то тоже уже там, соответственно, все непрошенные мстители пойдут туда. И этот мир отпустит Алекса, потому что она разом ликвидирует отсюда все возможные угрозы - и техномагов, и себя.

Солнце уже перевалило зенит, а Тирр все неслась по лесам и пригоркам, лишь изредка делая небольшие перерывы. Периодическое сканирование собственной энергетики все еще не давало однозначного ответа, заражена она или нет. Но даже само отсутствие уверенного "нет" было уже достаточной проблемой. Тирр обдумывала, как бы ей использовать Всадника Смерти для установления связи с его миром, а заодно пыталась сообразить какой-нибудь способ борьбы с ядом Проклятых. Ничего путного в ушастую голову не приходило. Из проклятых и вообще сильной нежити Тирр сталкивалась только с назгулами, да и то мельком. И пока не могла придумать никакого способа, как применить опыт того общения в данной ситуации.

Мит перез!!!!! Тирр так резко остановилась на бегу, что чуть не вписалась в ближайшее дерево, едва успев увернуться в последний момент. Дарки! Как она могла забыть про Дарки?!!! Ее личную знакомую Проклятую? Вот балда! Тирр с досады хлестнула себя хвостом. И тут же ощутила, как недовольно заворочался этот мир только при одной мысли о Разрушительнице миров. Тирр ухмыльнулась. Не беспокойся, сюда я ее приводить даже и не думаю. А вот о том, чтобы заманить ее в мир Проклятых - стоит подумать.

Правда, кошка не была уверена, что Дарки захочет придти. Особо дружескими их отношения нельзя было назвать даже с очень большой натяжкой. Но, с другой стороны, Тирр дважды ушла живой и невредимой из разрушаемых Дарки миров, что вполне можно считать признаком ее благосклонности. Да и из саркофага в последний раз именно Тирр ее выпустила. Вернее, поприсутствовала в процессе. Тирр вздохнула. Ну, ладно, саркофаг Дарки нечаянно разрушила Мриярр в очередной безуспешной попытке сжить со свету любимую тетушку, но ведь Тирр тоже там была!

Вспомнив о Дарки, Тирр совсем иначе посмотрела на проблему Всадников Смерти. Ха! И она еще жаловалась, что ничего не знает о Проклятых. Нет, конечно, Всадники - это ни разу не проклятые ангелы и не отрекшиеся демоны, но кое-что из знаний про природу Дарки очень даже можно к ним применить.

Тирр взобралась на пригорок и увидела вдалеке уткнувшийся носом в лес транспорт Станиса. Далее пробираться следовало с особой осторожностью.

 

Ступив на каменный пол пещеры, вампир первым делом почуял запах крови, что поделаешь, нюх на это был особенно развит. В углу он обнаружил бледного, как полотно, вальтаара. Значит, не зря Эль так волновался. Повязки на боку и рубашка пропитались карминно-алым, выдавая серьезное ранение. Но глубокий сон был вызван магически, значит, была вероятность удачной попытки разбудить Алекса. В принципе в обычном случае Тэй бы этого не делал, но… чтобы отвесить магическую затрещину спящему крепким сном, граничащим с комой, вальтаару, особого ума не требовалось. Поэтому через пару секунд маг сонно хлопал глазами, пытаясь разглядеть сидящего перед ним на корточках вампира.

\- Тэй? – Губы пересохли и слушались с трудом. – Ты мне снишься?

Тэйндел замахнулся снова, на сей раз затрещина была слабенькой, но не менее действенной. Взгляд Алекса приобрел некоторую осмысленность.

\- Какого лешего ты здесь делаешь?

Рука вампира поднялась третий раз.

\- Хватит из меня дурь выбивать, все равно не поможет.

\- Ага, знаю, – вампир вздохнул и взъерошил вальтаару влажные от пота волосы. – Учили тебя, учили, а ты все равно продолжаешь вляпываться в неприятности.

\- Это моя природа, – через силу улыбнулся Алекс.

\- Слушай, а что там за лопоухое человеческое дитё у входа сидит? Ждет ведь. Ты никак себе ученика завел, а, Найтрейн?

\- Иди ты. В священный лес. Пешком и задом, – огрызнулся маг. Вот только этого счастья ему и не хватало.

\- Фу, как грубо. Не иначе действие яда Проклятых. Может тебя еще раз куснуть? Авось поможет справиться с гадостью?

\- Клыки выбью, – мрачно пообещал вальтаар, закрывая глаза.

Вампир ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка мигом сползла с лица, когда его взгляд скользнул за ворот расстегнутой рубашки.

\- Где твой медальон?!

\- Да так, была история.

\- Алекс, где твой медальон?! Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это грозит?!

\- Понимаю. – Маг взглянул на Тэя, зеленые радужки сверкнули серебром. – Но в таком состоянии я далеко не уйду, и вернуть медальон не смогу тем более.

\- Направление?

Алекс закрыл глаза, мысленно делясь с вампиром воспоминаниями и картой этого мира. И возможными координатами местонахождения частички своей души.

\- Эй, малыш, иди сюда! Алекс, убери щит. Да иди сюда, не бойся!

Эрик какое-то время помедлил, но затем подошел к очередному подозрительному субъекту.

– Следи за ним. Если что-то случится, я тебя укушу!

Алекс только улыбнулся на это заявление и снова закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Последнее, что он почувствовал, это прикосновение руки к своему плечу и дуновение ветра около уха.

\- Я верну его, не волнуйся.

Тэйндел принюхался и фыркнул.

\- Алекс, от тебя что, рурром пахнет?

Маг не ответил. Спал. Поэтому Тэй просто прямо с места шагнул на место выданных вальтааром координат. И очутился собственно в лесу. На каком-то пригорке. Рядом с рурром.

 

Подкрадывание к техномагам было прервано самым невежливым образом - Тирр почти наступили на хвост. Мало того - какой-то умеющий телепортироваться вампир. К тому же, при первом взгляде на Тирр подумавший не "черная трехглазая пантера", а "рурр". Вот так сюрприз.

\- Рурр, - кивнул в знак приветствия Тэй, затем посмотрел на непонятное транспортное средство.

Энергетика медальона чувствовалась крайне слабо, но шла именно отсюда. Вампир направился прямо к кораблю.

Тирр зависла на пару секунд, сначала опешив от такой наглости. Потом уловила на вампире свежий отпечаток ауры Алекса, которому вторили более давние такие же отголоски. Ага, все понятно. Тирр прыгнула вперед, обгоняя вампира и перегораживая ему дорогу.

\- Ну, и куда, интересно знать, мы так несемся?

\- По делам, - Тэй склонил голову на бок, вопросительно разглядывая кошку. - Защищать ты их явно не собираешься, так что, будь добра, отойди.

\- Вообще-то я иду туда же. И я пришла сюда первой, хотя это и неважно. Но не находишь, что как-то слишком забавно будет столкнуться лбами, нападая на одну и ту же цель?

\- На одну и ту же, говоришь? Ладно. Какие будут предложения, рурр?

\- Зачем ты идешь туда, вампир?

\- Забрать кое-что важное. Какова твоя цель?

\- Кое-что, принадлежащее Алексу? - уточнила Тирр, не ожидая ответа, ей достаточно было реакции вампира на имя "Алекс", чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. - Я хочу проникнуть внутрь и провести маленькую диверсию. Можно использовать нападение одного из нас, чтобы скрыть атаку второго.

Вампиру не надо было лишних слов, сейчас ему требовалось лишь действие.

\- Кто идет первым?

\- Я нападу первой и постараюсь создать побольше хаоса.

Вампир кивнул.

\- При некотором везении, они могут вообще тебя не заметить. А я все равно собираюсь задержаться у них в гостях. И роль пленницы меня вполне устраивает.

Не дожидаясь ответа вампира, Тирр поскакала к рухнувшему транспорту. Выставленная Станисом охрана ее заметила и немножко постреляла, но без особого успеха. Им на помощь выбежало еще несколько техномагов, и все они дружно погнались за кошкой, которая, увильнув от первых выстрелов, начала по широкому кругу обегать упавший транспорт - прямиком в одну их расставленных вокруг корабля ловушек-телепортов. Чтобы ее не заподозрили в намеренном попадании в плен, она немножко пропетляла в процессе и, уже почти оторвавшись от погони, "случайно" угодила в одну из ловушек. Как Тирр и предполагала, оттуда телепортом ее перенесло в камеру удержания, где обнаружился один из давешних Рыцарей Смерти.

Пока первые несколько секунд Рыцарь озадаченно на нее взирал, Тирр использовала это время, чтобы сравнить оригинальный экземпляр находящегося перед ней Проклятого с собственной энергоструктурой. И к глубокому сожалению нашла сходные элементы. Более того, они абсолютно успешно маскировались под ее собственную энегроструктуру, так что, несмотря на многочисленные проверки, она их в упор не замечала, вернее, считала своими родными. Такое безобразие надо было пресекать решительно и немедленно. Сейчас это важнее всего остального.

Раз. Изменить внутренний энергобаланс. Сгореть мгновенной вспышкой быстрее и легче, но сейчас ей нужно время. Начать перерабатывать собственное тело, всю свою силу в тонкую энергетическую нить, которая пока слишком мала, но, начав виться, уже не остановится, пока не разгонится до уровня настоящего маховика, выходящего на уровень взрыва.

Два. Проверить окружающую среду. Ни вампира, ни Станиса на транспорте не оказалось. На долю секунды Тирр удивилась, куда и когда это их успело унести, но задерживаться на этой мысли было некогда. Все остальные техномаги в сборе. Плюс выяснился еще один крайне неприятный сюрприз - в двух техномагах обнаружились следы таких же изменений Проклятых. Значит, Рыцари успели уже и тут кого-то достать.

Три. Позвать. Мысленно, неслышно, едва касаясь чужого разума. "Хочешь домой? С добычей?" - как неприятно касаться мыслей рыцаря, даже так, вскользь. "Открывай портал. Я усилю" Почувствовать согласие. Увидеть зарождающееся свечение Портала. Направить в него силу раскручивающейся нити, позволить ей смешаться с магией рыцаря и поглотить удерживающее поле, сливаясь с ним. Теперь весь корабль оказался заключенным в почти мгновенно разросшуюся камеру удержания, ставшую одновременно и порталом в иной мир.

Четыре. Ощутить переход между мирами и наконец-то отпустить едва удерживаемый поток энергии - пусть вытекает до конца, сметая все на своем пути и унося с собой все то, чем была она. Заодно подчистить энергетику зараженных техномагов - не пропадать же добру, все равно посмертный выброс дает куда больше энергии, чем собственно нужно для одного, даже очень затратного телепорта.

Пять. Последняя пакость. На прощанье. Сознание уже плывет, и энергии почти не осталось, но для задуманного дела - как раз самое то. Максимально призрачное существование на самой грани и толика рассасывающейся силы, пару секунд назад еще бывшей ею. Нырнуть в разум Рыцаря, погрузиться в его сущность до корней, почти до самого дна, нащупать связь со всеми остальными Проклятыми. Ах, как опрометчиво создавать яд, используя хоть малейшую частичку себя. Это связывает всех проклятых друг с другом, делая их еще сильнее и монолитнее, но это же может обернуться и против них. Микроскопическое изменение. Маленькое, почти незаметное, но словно вирус покатившееся от одного проклятого к другому. Попытайся она запустить что-нибудь более серьезное или опасное, проклятые почувствовали бы угрозу и пресекли чужое вмешательство. Но аккуратно вписываемая на тончайшем уровне сущая малость прошла незамеченной сквозь все защитные барьеры. Такая ерунда - глубокий склероз на одного конкретно взятого вальтаара. Теперь ни один Проклятый не сможет удержать в своей памяти образ Алекса дольше нескольких секунд, даже если будет встречать сотый раз кряду - будет забывать о факте его существования, лишь только повернувшись к нему спиной.

 

Тирр очнулась. И очень удивилась. Здесь некому было ловить ее призрак и удерживать от полного растворения в окружающем мире. Некому было рисковать собственной целостностью, позволяя себе стать частью кошки, а кошке стать частью себя. Но, тем не менее, Тирр очнулась. Не живой, но и не мертвой - снова находящейся в ком-то. Тирр попыталась мысленно оглядеться и выругалась. Заковыристо. Внимание к деталям. Ну, в который раз она уже допускает подобный ляп?! Сколько можно-то?! Все и всех проверила, да?! Чучундра хвостатая!!! И почему она снова кого-нибудь да не учтет?! Кого-нибудь, слишком склонного мгновенно телепортироваться туда, куда не надо.

 

 

Вампир невольно залюбовался внезапной атакой рурра. Уважал он такие действия. Тем более что люди внутри корабля отвлеклись, причем капитально отвлеклись. Тэйндел без какого-либо зазрения совести просто цапнул медальон со стола и ушел, едва удерживаясь от мелодичного посвистывания. Один странного вида маг все же решился погнаться за Тэем. За вампиром. По лесу. «Трижды ха!» - как сказал бы Алекс, будь он здесь. Хотя Тэйндел, даром, что полуторатысячелетний вампир, с удовольствием какое-то время поиграл в догонялки. Однако вскоре ему это надоело, да и обстановка на самом корабле накалялась. Плюс Тэй уловил крайне знакомое присутствие. Вампир зло чертыхнулся и резко остановился. Слишком резко. Станис, не успевший затормозить, со всего разгону въехал в спину Тэя. Спина-то спиной, но техномагу показалось, что нос его поздоровался с каменной стеной. Вампир повернулся и, не мигая, уставился на Станиса. Глаза в утренних сумерках фосфоресцировали красным, а клыки всегда украшали любую улыбку. Шаг назад техномагу несомненно удался бы, не лежи он на мокрой после ливня земле. А так получилось только чуток отползти. Вампир задумчиво порылся в кармане и жестом фокусника извлек оттуда веревку. Крепкую такую. Эльфийскую. Уже приматывая оцепеневшего то ли от страха, то ли от подобной наглости Станиса к особенно полюбившемуся дереву, Тэй наклонился и прошипел техномагу на ухо:

\- Сделаешь хоть шаг по направлению к моему сынишке, и для тебя последствия будут неописуемые, – и, аккуратненько куснув человека за шею, пару минут полюбовавшись его изрядно побелевшим лицом, Тэйндел удалился к кораблю. Сжимая в руке медальон. Тэй изрядно повеселился, представив, как отреагировал бы Алекс на то, что его назвали сынишкой. Хотя, если по сути, то по возрасту он вампиру больше в правнуки годился.

Станис в ужасе смотрел на удаляющееся чудовище. Вампир! Его укусил вампир! Теперь он сам станет нечистью! Какой кошмар! Нет, он, руководитель передового отряда по уничтожению нечисти никак не может допустить такого ужасного пятна на своей репутации! Любая нечисть должна быть уничтожена!

Выбор способов уничтожения потенциального вампира был не так уж велик, поэтому Станис со всех сил начал биться затылком о дерево.

Вампир ничуть не удивился, обнаружив в летательном агрегате прислонившегося к стене Алекса. Тот сидел, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад. Хаос, царствовавший внутри, свидетельствовал том, что тут явно побывал боевой вальтаар. Вот только рурра нигде не наблюдалось. Или же наблюдалось. Тэй присел напротив мага и внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- А раньше раздвоения личности у тебя вроде не было.

Паршивец открыл глаза и хитро улыбнулся.

\- Это временно.

\- Я ж вроде мальчонку того за тобой следить оставил, – Тэйндел нацепил медальон Алексу на шею, ощущая, как их энергетика снова становится единым целым. – Мне ж теперь его укусить придется, раз обещал.

\- Ты что со Станисом сделал, вампирюга? – улыбка вальтаара стала еще шире в предвкушении развлечения. – Съел никак?

\- Что ты, что ты, – замахал в притворном ужасе руками вампир. – Подобное блюдо не входит в меню моей диеты! Ну, всего лишь слегка укусил.

Алекс расхохотался, представив, что стало с несчастным техномагом.

\- Ну вот, я ж забыл его предупредить, что вампиризм при укусе не передается. Ладно, потом как-нибудь скажу. Все, друг, пошли в кроватку.

Алекс с помощью вампира встал на ноги и открыл Печать Переноса.

"Добро пожаловать обратно, Тирр"

"Фр! Фр!! Фррр!!!"

"Ты там что, разговаривать разучилась?" - удивился Алекс.

"Нет! С трудом удерживаюсь от прочтения тебе нотаций! Но, думаю, с этим и вампир прекрасно справится"

"И чем это ты недовольна?" - язвительно поинтересовался он.

"Сначала сам сказал "уходи", а потом спасать приперся? Рррррр!!! Вальтааррр! Интересно, вы все такие ... на всю голову спасатели, или это мне такой уникальный экземпляр попался?"

"Я? Попался?! Да ты мне сама не голову упала!!!"

"Знала бы - увернулась бы!"

\- Алекс, кончай ругаться с внутренним рурром, - вмешался Тэйндел, - еще успеете выяснить, кто тут во всем виноват, и кто более крайний.

\- Но эта кошка...!!!

\- Ты еще мне на нее пожалуйся, - перебил вампир. - Расскажи, как тебя обидела черная пушистая трехглазая кошечка.

Алекс изобразил взгляд оскорбленного в лучших чувствах василиска, но промолчал. А вампир крайне плохо испепелялся взглядом, по крайней мере, без применения соответствующей магии огня.

\- А вообще, могу только посочувствовать, - вздохнул Тэйндел, сочувственно глядя на Алекса. - Рурров и живьем придушить иногда страшно хочется, а когда она сидит у тебя в голове и до ее хвоста никак не дотянуться - вообще кошмар.

"Спроси у него, откуда он знает рурров?" - тут же мысленно вклинилась Тирр.

"Сама спрашивай!"

"Тогда открой доступ к твоей телепатии!"

"Вот еще! Не хватало!"

"Рррррр!!! Вредина!"

Алекс решил, что если игнорировать кошку, то, может ей надоест, и она замолчит. Несколько минут это работало.

"А какой ты изнутри красивый белый тигр, мррр!!!" - снова раздался мурлыкающий голос в его голове.

"Тирр, не подсматривай!" - возмутился Алекс.

"Нет, ну должна же я осмотреться, куда попала" - невозмутимо парировала кошка.

"Выброшу!" - пригрозил он.

"Сдохну!" - огрызнулась кошка.

Тэйндел только головой покачал, поняв, что на ближайшее время Алекс слишком занят появившейся в его голове настойчивой собеседницей. Вместе с Алексом вампир перенесся обратно в пещеру, где их поджидал печально слоняющийся у входа Эрик. Тэйндел только злобно зубами на него клацнул, после чего всучил котелок и отправил за водой. А потом принялся укладывать слегка сопротивляющегося вальтаара. Но поскольку Алекс, действительно, едва на ногах стоял, то удалось это вампиру относительно быстро.

"Прости!" - внезапно сказал Алекс.

"Мррр?"

"За то, что накричал на тебя. Просто я действительно испугался, что могу навредить тебе или Эрику. Для нас ведь нет ничего страшнее, чем собственноручно нанести вред невиновному" - вальтаар позволил себе расслабиться на лежанке, краем уха слушая, как Тэй у костра учит мальчишку готовить - "А в результате отправил тебя на смерть"

"Фррррр!!! Еще скажи, что это ты меня кинжалом Проклятых пырнул. Так даже лучше вышло. Если бы я не убежала, то не заметила бы, что во мне распространяется эта зараза. А это многократ хуже, чем смерть"

"Проклятые здесь были из-за меня"

"А ты - из-за меня или из-за приведенных мною техномагов" - парировала кошка и мысленно фыркнула - "Тем более, страшно умирать только первые два раза - первый не знаешь чего ждать, а второй - боишься, что будет так же страшно, как и в первый. Но начиная с третьего это становится уже почти привычкой"

Алекс содрогнулся. Ему и один раз-то хреново пришлось в момент смерти. А уж сколько потом пришлось после так называемого возрождения воспоминания по кусочкам собирать...

Мягкими, почти неслышными шагами, к нему подошел Тэй. Вообще-то ходил вампир всегда бесшумно, но в этот раз вальтаар услышал. Или это слух Тирр? В воздухе разлился приятный травяной запах. Мята, солнце, ветер. Сбор Эльлиира. Маг без каких-либо колебаний выпил все содержимое кружки. Он даже не почувствовал, как затылок коснулся подушки. Заснул. Сновидения тоже бывают реалистичными. Потому что в данный момент он сидел на вершине горы и смотрел на заходящее солнце. Ветер доносил запах моря, шелест волн и смех русалок. Рядом пели высокогорные травы. Спина ощущала приятную шершавость коры древнего дерева. Рядом в лучах заката нежилась Тирр.

\- Мррр, красиво, - промурлыкала кошка. - Это просто сон или воспоминание?

\- Считай, что и то и другое. Я здесь вырос. Мне даже кажется, что сейчас появится Дельнмиир и легким движением хвоста отправит меня в полет.

Рука Алекса неуверенно опустилась на загривок Тирр, то ли с намерением почесать за ушком, то ли просто промазала мимо травяного пригорка.

\- Не переживай за меня. У рурров смерть и воскрешение проходят совершенно иначе. Мы по-другому видим мир. Мы слишком привыкли читать других. А такое любопытство имеет много обратных сторон. Одна из них - горы чужой боли, которую мы каждый раз пропускаем через себя. Если рурр не в состоянии это выносить, то он и сотню лет не проживет, а не то, что переживет свою первую смерть. Когда я делала это изменение, мне пришлось полностью погрузиться в Рыцаря Смерти - увидеть, кем он был до того, как столкнулся с ранившим его всадником, как умирал, как преображался, сопротивляясь, но неизбежно становясь Проклятым, как потом постепенно умирала его душа... Не просто увидеть, а почувствовать все это, ощутить на собственной шкуре. Поверь, по сравнению с этим просто сдохнуть и очнуться внутри вальтаара - это практически курорт, - кошка хмыкнула. - Вот, даже солнечные ванны тут в наличии.

\- Курорт! - усмехнулся Алекс. - Во мне, между прочим, тоже живут монстры, только внутренние. И встретить их я никому не советую. А пока можно просто отдыхать.

\- Мрррр, - согласилась кошка, прикрывая глаза, то ли засыпая, то ли только делая вид.

Вальтаар улыбнулся и вновь посмотрел на небо, окрасившееся в золотисто-медный цвет. Он пытался вспомнить свое детство здесь, но часть воспоминаний к нему так и не вернулась.

Внезапно Алекс вспомнил об одной вещи и едва не расхохотался. Тирр вопросительно приоткрыла один глаз. Вальтаар улыбнулся и сосредоточился, мысленно найдя сознание Станиса.

"Успокойся, вампиризм через укус не передается. Чтобы стать вампиром, нужно им родиться"

Станис услышал в своей голове голос демона, утверждающий, что вампиром ему не стать, и крайне озадачился. С одной стороны, всем известно, что демонам верить нельзя. С другой стороны, пока не похоже, что бы он становится вампиром - вон, на солнышке стоит и хоть бы хны. Может, демон не соврал?

Неожиданно Станис услышал шаги и стремительно придумал новый план. Он принял повышенно жалобный и несчастный вид и завопил:

\- Люююди!!! Помогите!!!! Убивают!!!! Спасите!!!

На поляну выбежали два мужика с топорами, по виду - лесорубы. Окровавленный бледный Станис с разбитой головой, привязанный к дереву, выглядел жалким и несчастным. И его душераздирающая история о напавших разбойниках не вызвала у мужиков никаких сомнений. Сначала они пытались веревку развязать, потом - разрубить, потом поняли, что проще срубить все дерево.

Освобожденный Станис бросился обнимать своих спасителей, незаметно подхватив один из брошенных возле свежеобразовавшегося пенька топоров. Не разжимая объятий, он ударил топором правого мужика, провел боевой прием на втором и тоже в развороте достал его топором.

\- Мерзкие оборотни! - презрительно бросил он.

Станис сплюнул на траву возле корчащихся и пытающихся зажать раны лесорубов и поспешил к своему транспорту. Техномаг не привык чувствовать себя уязвимым и беззащитным перед лицом всяких нахальных вампиров и демонов-телепатов. Он еще всем им покажет! Этот паршивый мир нечисти еще пожалеет, что в него вступила нога Станиса!

Добравшись до корабля, Станис с прискорбием обнаружил, что вся его команда пропала! Мерзкие нелюди-убийцы! Никого не пожалели! Но он этого так не оставит.

Хотя существенная часть электроники и перегорела, но три ядерных боеголовки никуда не делись. Пусть пусковые устройства оплавились и явно не подлежат ремонту, но Станис мог активизировать взрыватели и вручную. Тем более, пока они тут сидели, пытаясь отремонтировать свой корабль, успели провести геологическое сканирование и обнаружить глубочайший разлом коры почти под тем местом, куда упал транспорт.

Парочка точечных зарядов откроют вход в подземную полость, а там ему уже останется только спуститься с зарядами вниз, и - дело сделано! Да он всю эту планету нечисти на кусочки разнесет! Мрачно насвистывая мотив парадного марша, Станис приступил к исполнению своего Плана.

Алекс резко открыл глаза и сел, откинув одеяло. Мир в голове вопил так, что вальтаар едва не оглох. Тэйндел с удивлением посмотрел на мага, но заметив серебряный блеск в глазах, только и смог выдавить: "Ой-ёй!" Эрик, ничего не понимая, только глазами хлопал.

Внутри вальтаара клокотала злость. Этого человека оставили в живых. Тэй мог легкостью убить его, но не сделал этого. Но этот человек. Он. Разлом. Бомбы. В памяти всплыли лица жителей деревушек. Счастливой девочки, дом которой Алекс спас от пожара. Он возвращался домой тогда, когда Тирр на него свалилась. Злость - его. Ненависть - Станиса. Маг даже не почувствовал, как серебряные крылья прорвали рубашку. Внутри рычал зверь.

Станис закладывал небольшие заряды около линии разлома. Он даже не заметил, как позади него на землю ступил вальтаар. Серебряный вальтаар. Он только услышал рычание.

\- Ты!

Техномаг резко обернулся, едва не выронив из рук запал. Над ним возвышался явно уже знакомый демон-телепат, но его облик... распахнутые в боевой готовности крылья. Горящие глаза. Станису не нужны были приборы, чтобы почувствовать клубящуюся вокруг демона энергию.

Эрик было дернулся вслед за вальтааром в Печать, но вампир решительным движением посадил мальчонку обратно и покачал головой.

\- Но Алекс же убьет его, - тихо прошептал ученик техномага.

\- Не убьет, - спокойно ответил Тэй. - Так, значит, ты знал, что все это время вытворял твой командир?

Парнишка вздохнул и опустил глаза.

\- Командир. И отец, - едва слышно добавил он. - Он никогда не простит мне того, что я был рядом с нечистью и даже не попытался ее убить. Вас убить, - Эрик посмотрел в глаза Тэйнделу. - Но я все равно его чувствую. Как и он чувствует меня. Я знал, что он делает. Но надеялся, что это так далеко не зайдет.

Вампир усмехнулся и подбросил дров в костер.

\- Все будет хорошо. Вальтаары не прощают ошибок. И не допускают похожих.

 

Станис выдернул из-за пояса пистолет и выпустил всю обойму в демона, но тот либо не почувствовал, либо пули до него вообще не долетели. Поле энергии вокруг Алекса пульсировало и рвалось в бой. Техномаг сделал шаг назад, затем швырнул в вальтаара заряд. Ничего. Абсолютно. Даже вспышки. Станис похолодел.

\- Он ведь дал тебе шанс. - Металлический голос демона резал уши и электрическим разрядом спускался по позвоночнику.

Вокруг них завыл ветер, поднимая песок и мелкие камни, закручивая их подобно круговой стене. Где-то высоко ослепительно полыхнула молния. Станису резко стало плохо. Он ведь прекрасно помнил, что пару минут назад небо было идеально чистым, ничем не напоминая даже о ночной грозе. Техномаг кинулся было к кораблю, но увидел лишь бомбы, окруженные силовым полем, и осыпающийся пепел. Какой же силой нужно обладать, чтобы обратить металл в пепел за считанные секунды, причем абсолютно бесшумно.

\- Если ты так хочешь уничтожить мир, я дам тебе такую возможность. - Вальтаар даже голову не повернул, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Станиса.

Техномаг затравленно оглянулся на крылатого демона. Если бы ноги его слушались, то он бы с превеликой радостью сбежал. Вот только не был уверен, что получится.

 

Тирр всегда знала, что энергетической структурой Алекса можно хоть гвозди в центр мироздания забивать, но такого всплеска даже она не ожидала. Казалось, она очутилась внутри мощнейшего энерго-генератора - только успевай лапками расплескивающуюся вокруг силу подбирать. Происходящее вовне она замечала лишь урывками - видела отпечаток ненависти и страха Станиса, видела, как дематериализовались прямо в воздухе пули, так и не долетев до вальтаара. Но гораздо ярче всплывали мыленные образы, проносящиеся в мозгу вальтаара - девочка, деревня, предыдущие миры...

Когда Алекс предложил Станису уничтожить мир, Тирр встревожилась. Не то, чтобы она думала, что Алекс может это допустить, но просто на всякий случай слегка изменила состав бомб - минус несколько электронов на орбите каждого составляющего заряд атома, и они уже не взорвутся. Благо излучаемой Алексом энергии хвалило бы на десяток подобных вмешательств. Тирр чувствовала, что еще немного, и она будет готова возродиться, заново воссоздав свое тело.

 

Белые огненные жгуты прорезали воздух и сомкнулись на запястьях техномага. Они не обжигали, но держали крепко. Станис в ужасе наблюдал за приближающимся демоном. Бок его светлой рубашки насквозь пропитался кровью, но вальтаар этого не замечал. Абсолютно. Словно это была боевая машина.

\- Ты ведь хочешь уничтожить мир, где полным-полно нелюдей? - техномаг не знал, что ответить, но мысли выдали его с головой. Как и воспоминания - его воспоминания и воспоминания Тирр. - Тогда я подарю тебе эту возможность.

За спиной техномага открылся портал в другой мир. Не Печать Переноса, а серебристо-голубой водоворот. Алекс взмахнул рукой, и бомбы быстро, но мягко исчезли в портале. Взгляд серебряных глаз демона встретился со взглядом человека.

\- Посмотрим, как ты уничтожишь и без того умирающий мир.

К чести Станиса, он не издал ни звука, когда белые волокна зашвырнули его в водоворот. Лишь останавливающий сердце страх кольнул душу, когда техномаг разглядел очертания своего родного мира.

\- Я отрезал ему путь к техномагии, - вслух сказал Алекс, хотя прекрасно знал, что Тирр достаточно и мысли.

Портал закрылся, и Алекс какое-то время стоял неподвижно, невидяще глядя перед собой.

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему говорят, "не злите вальтараа", - хмыкнул голос Тирр за его спиной.

За спиной? Алекс обернулся и увидел кошку - вполне материальную, но какую-то словно съежившуюся, страшно худющую, будто она не ела пару месяцев, маленькую и местами облезшую. Но неизменно очень ехидную. Алексу неожиданно стало больно от этого ее почти никогда не проходящего ехидства. Он уже совершенно точно знал, что кошка лишь прячется за ним, как за надежным щитом, но, все равно, ее язвительные комментарии иногда оказывались жутко некстати.

Тирр мгновенно изменилась, становясь крайне серьезной.

\- Хорошая попытка, - вздохнула она. - Но не думаю, что поможет. У него даже ни одной мысли не было о том, как попытаться остановить бомбы, думал лишь, как бы вместе с ними на один из соседних материков свалиться.

Алекс едва слышно скрипнул зубами. Тирр промолчала, не став договаривать. Перспективы техномага, оказавшегося над океаном в родном мире без какой либо защиты, она представляла очень хорошо. Но зачем об этом знать Алексу?

Рядом материализовались Тэйндел с Эриком. Эрик оглянулся, ища взглядом Станиса.

\- Он... - Эрик не договорил.

\- Я отправил его домой, - ответил Алекс на незаданный вопрос.

Эрик перевел взгляд на кошку. Та кивнула. Эрик медленно осел на траву, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Что случилось? - встревожился Тэйндел.

\- Все нормально, - Эрик опустил руки, его глаза были красными, но совершенно сухими. - Выбирая из вариантов: попасть под трибунал с последующим расстрелом за потерю команды или оказаться распыленным на атомы над океаном, Станис сам бы предпочел второе.

Тэйндел перевел озадаченный взгляд с Эрика на кошку, потом на Алекса и обратно.

\- Станис отправился обратно по координатам той же точки, из которой попал в этот мир, - отводя взгляд, пояснила кошка. - А местные океанские жители, с одной стороны, самый мирный народ той планеты, но, с другой стороны, меньше всего предрасположены к контактам. И уничтожают все, что падает в их океан или пролетает над ним без достаточно серьезного защитного поля.

"Извини" - мысленно мурлыкнула она Алексу - "Я не успела предупредить. Да это и не важно. Эрик прав. Дома его не простили бы. Станис слишком упрямый и по-своему честный, он бы не стал врать в отчете-докладе о происшедшем. А того, что здесь случилось, по их законам достаточно на три расстрела. Начать хотя бы с того, что он знал, что его сын выжил и околачивается возле нелюдей - и даже не попытался его убить. Хотя мог элементарно достать магией крови"

Смена ипостаси серебряного вальтаара на человеческую произошла быстро. Тэйндел уже бросился было ловить падающего без сознания вальтаара, но Алекс упрямо устоял на ногах. Хотя и было видно, каких ему это стоит усилий.

\- Прости, - сказал маг Эрику. - Я должен был выбрать между жизнью этого мира и жизнью твоего отца. Я выбрал мир. Потому что должен был.

Мальчишка поднял на него воспаленный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Вампир тоже молчал, потому что понимал, что словами не поможешь ни тому, ни другому.

\- Самое время, чтобы ты сам выбрал свой путь, и не повторял ничьих ошибок. - Алекс повернулся к Тирр. - А тебе спасибо. За все, что было. И за то, чего не случилось.

Моментально созданный портал и всего один шаг. В другой мир. От обязательств этому он был уже свободен. Он выполнил то, что от него требовалось. Осталось только уйти. Куда угодно, чтобы никто не слышал. Как воет от горя белый волк.

Тирр сделала рывок в сторону закрывшегося портала, чтобы просочиться по его следу, но была самым невежливым образом поймана за хвост. Что, учитывая физиологические особенности конструкции хвоста рурра, было отнюдь не самым разумным решением. Тирр рванулась, оставляя между пальцами вампира клочки своей шерсти, рука того соскользнула, и острый кончик кошачьего хвоста резанул по ней как двумя лезвиями. Черный хвост раздраженно хлестнул по воздуху, метя вампиру в лицо, но тот успел уклониться.

\- Рррр!!!

\- Ему надо побыть одному, - решительно заявил Тейндел, вставая между кошкой и закрывшимся порталом Алекса.

Эрик оторопело переводил взгляд с вампира на рурра. С пальцев вампира сорвалось пару капель крови. Хвост Тирр описал в воздухе несколько угрожающих петель, потом кошка резко развернулась и огромными скачками понеслась прочь. Через несколько секунд впереди мелькнула вспышка активированного портала.

\- Ну и куда побежала? - проворчал вампир кошке вслед. - Ведь все равно вернешься. А за вальтааром по мирам тебе не угнаться, проще меня найти.

Эрик неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу. Все расходились. Домой попасть ему совершенно не светило, да как-то уже не особо и не хотелось.

Вампир обернулся к нему.

\- И что ж мне с тобой делать, горе маговое? Может, съесть? - вампир выразительно покосился на порезанную кошкой руку, мол, такая страшная кровопотеря, грамм двадцать утекло, пока рана не затянулась.

Эрик сглотнул, но мужественно остался стоять на месте. Пусть ест. Все равно идти ему некуда.

\- Ох, молодежь, - покачал головой Тейндел. - Пошли, - и увел Эрика в очередной портал.

Мир облегченно вздохнул. Все прошенные и непрошенные гости убрались восвояси или в иные миры и, наконец, можно было вернуться к обычной размеренной жизни.

 

 

Эпилог

 

 

Эрик сидел в вампирском домике на дереве и старательно изучал древний фолиант. Эльфиский язык бывший техномаг выучил довольно быстро и теперь с жадностью поглощал все книги, в которых описывались различные расы. Жизнь в эльфийской деревне внесла своеобразный вклад в его понятие о людях-нелюдях. Эрик научился уважать тех, кто даже самую малость был непохож на человека. Конечно, нелюдь нелюди рознь, но все же это был большой шаг в новое будущее.

Сидящий напротив парнишки вампир, до этого увлеченно что-то чиркающий на куске пергамента, вдруг встрепенулся. На лице появилась плутовская улыбка. Тэй, казалось, прямо сквозь стену смотрел на поляну, являющуюся центром деревушки

\- Что-то случилось? - удивленно спросил Эрик.

\- Вы только посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал. - Тэйндел встал и вышел на балкон, Эрик последовал за ним.

На землю усаживался большой черный дракон, грациозно складывавший крылья по бокам, с его спины наполовину спрыгнул, наполовину съехал вальтаар. Вампир присвистнул. Даже ему редко удавалось видеть Алекса в полном боевом обличии и при полном облачении. Черно-золотая форма Альянса, наручи, меч в ножнах, висящий на поясе. Тэй не сомневался, что за поясом еще и пистолет припрятан, а в рукавах парочка кинжалов. Образ дополняли белые крылья за спиной. Не иначе, как Найтрейн смылся с очередного награждения за заслуги или с парада.

\- Ты зачем на Дельнмиире ехал, если свои крылья есть?! - расхохотался вампир и сиганул вниз. Эрик, проклиная все на свете, поплелся по ступенькам.

\- И я тоже рад тебя видеть, - вальтаар попал сначала в крепкие объятия Эльлиира, затем самого Тэйндела.

Дель разлегся на земле и взирал на разыгрывающиеся сцены с некоторым умилением, периодически ехидно пуская клубы дыма. Алекс замер, увидев приближающегося Эрика. Отвратительный выбор годичной давности снова всплыл в его памяти, пока вальтаар пытался подобрать какие-либо слова, парнишка просто подошел и отдал честь. Маг окончательно потерял дар речи.

\- Я рад тебя видеть, - твердо сказал Эрик, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Я тоже, - только и смог выдавить из себя Алекс.

\- Я... - Эрик запнулся. - Я ждал тебя. Тэй говорил, что ты рано или поздно появишься.

\- Ну, надо же, какой проницательным вампир выискался. - Маг покосился на невозмутимо посвистывающего Тэя.

Неожиданно Алекс вздрогнул и посмотрел на крону дерева-дома - в ветвях мелькнул черный хвост и полыхнули зеленью три глаза. Через мгновение их хозяйка спрыгнула с верхотуры и мягко приземлилась рядом.

Тэйндел только страдальчески глаза закатил. Ведь чуял же, что в последнее время она крутилась где-то рядом. Чуял, но поймать за хвост не мог. Похоже, кошка учуяла их последнюю встречу и теперь осторожничала - поджидая Алекса, но упорно не попадаясь на глаза самому Тэйнделу.

\- Я украду у вас Эрика? На несколько минут? - очень вежливо спросила кошка и, не дожидаясь ответа, обвила его хвостом и растворилась в одной из межпространственных щелей, которых, учитывая привычки обитателей дома на дереве, вокруг было великое множество.

\- Кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе, - мрачно прокомментировал вальтаар.

Как-то не особо он горел желанием с ней встречаться. За Эрика он не волновался. Тирр ничего ему не сделает, в этом он был абсолютно уверен.

Эльлиир, Тэйндел и Алекс поднялись в дом, когда, как и обещала, вернулась кошка с Эриком. Последний был в целом жив и невредим, но выглядел совершенно ошалевшим.

"Что ты с ним сделала?" - Алекс очень подозрительно посмотрел на Тирр.

Тирр с независимым видом устроилась на подоконнике и с ехидной мордой выдала повышенно закрученный жест хвостом. К Алексу подошел переминающийся с ноги на ногу Эрик. Эльлиир и Тэйндел едва скрывали усмешки. Оба знали, что Эрик мечтает напроситься к Алексу в ученики, но страшно стесняется об этом сказать. Вампир с эльфом даже заключили пари, хватит ли у Эрика решимости, и что ему ответит Алекс.

\- Ты чего? - абсолютно ошалело спросил вальтаар.

\- Ты же умеешь мысли читать, - буркнул парнишка.

\- Мысли, как и чужие письма, читать некультурно, - поучительным тоном ответил маг и снова покосился на Тирр.

\- Могу я... Возьми меня в ученики!

Вот так вот. Даже не спрашивает. Он требует. В принципе из любого техномага можно сделать и мага, только на это уйдет гораздо больше времени. Способности у парнишки несомненно были, но вот как быть с прошлым?

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? - пересохшими губами спросил Алекс, Эль услужливо протянул кружку с водой.

\- Да! - чуть ли не с вызовом заявил мальчишка. - Особенно после того, как... - он мрачно покосился на изображающую подоконный пуховичок кошку. - Больше всего на свете хочу!

\- Древние Боги, вечный ученик сам берет себе ученика, - выдохнул Алекс, однако на губах его играла улыбка. Гордость за Эрика. Он сам выбрал себе путь, хоть и с подсказками.

\- Ну что ж, ученик мага, добро пожаловать!

\- Ученик вальтаара, - гордо поправил его Эрик, чем заставил Алекс подавиться водой.

"Тирр, не заставляй меня повторять подвиг Тэя и ловить тебя за хвост" - очень решительно и демонстрируя полную мысленную готовность выполнить угрозу спросил вальтаар - "Куда и зачем ты таскала Эрика?"

"Мррррр. Вот же дотошный. Тебе обязательно надо это знать?"

"Да" - короткое, уверенное, решительное.

Тирр вздохнула.

"Ты не видел толком команды корабля техномагов. Кода мы были у них в плену – у тебя повода не было к ним присматриваться. Да и клетка мешала. Нам обоим. Видеть. А когда ты вернулся за мной, я их уже отправила в мир Проклятых. Но рассмотреть успела. У Станиса в команде было два сына"

Алекс помрачнел. Вот гхыр! Еще и брат.

Тирр нетерпеливо дернула хвостом.

"У меня все равно были там дела. Заодно отпинала команду техномагов на возрожденные тобою земли. Надо сказать, после несколькочасового удержания круговой обороны от Рыцарей Смерти к другим нелюдям техномаги отнеслись гораздо толерантнее и дружественнее, чем раньше. Все, за исключением старшего брата Эрика - достойного продолжателя дела их отца"

"Тогда я не пойму, зачем он... Зачем Эрик..." - Алекс просто не мог подобрать слов.

Благоразумные Эль и Тэй увели Эрика, очевидно, поближе знакомиться с Дельнмииром.

"Я даже не знаю, как быть теперь с ним"

"Учить" - ухмыльнулась Тирр - "Потому, что если ты не согласишься, мне придется выполнить обещание, данное его брату, и взяться за него самой. А, поверь, для мальчика это будет намного хуже"

\- И не сомневаюсь! - вырвалось у Алекса. - Но его брат... Что с ним?

\- Все-таки, он не настолько закоснел в своем упрямстве, как Станис. И я сдала его на перевоспитание своей племяннице, - Тирр хищно ухмыльнулась. - А за неделю с Мриярр иные орки-людоеды превращались в убежденных пацифистов и вегетарианцев.

\- Так сегодня ты таскала Эрика к брату? - ошеломленно догадался Алекс.

\- Да, - кивнула Тирр. - Братики пару часов пообщались - в другом мире, где время течет быстрее. И вид изменившего свои убеждения брата очень сильно подействовал на Эрика.

\- Братья всегда остаются братьями. Несмотря ни на что.

\- Да, - кивнула кошка. - И... мрррр... - кошка выдала очередной заковыристый жест хвостом - "Раз ты меня воскресил, то я теперь всегда смогу прийти через любые миры и расстояния - стоит только позвать"

\- И не надейся! Не позову!

\- Тогда я так приду - по собственной инициативе, - ухмыльнулась кошка и сиганула из окна и из этого мира.

\- О, нет! - простонал Алекс. - Этого мне еще не хватало. Эй, я протестую! Беру самоотвод!

Но кошка уже смылась.

\- Надо же, - усмехнулся вальтаар, глядя в золотистые сумерки за окном. - У меня есть ученик.


End file.
